splinter
by tedtonksed
Summary: Based on the 'Backfired Or Two Baby-Mamas in Glee ' challenge from 'Lunar Kitty Kat'. Quinn only wanted to distract Finn to give Puck a chance. No-one expected this to happen. QxF, FxR, PxR - EXTENDED HIATUS
1. Just the Beginning

**A/N: Oakey doke. I'm doing this story as a challenge I saw on FF by **_Lunar Kitty Kat _**and basically I really loved the idea plus it gives me an excuse to write a story that's both Puckleberry and Finchel! So here's chapter one (and hopefully I'll update a lot quicker than I usually do). Story title comes from Alanis Morrisette's song 'Ironic'. The spoon bit has no real connection to this story, I just thought the song fit.**

**Spoilers for everything really; although this is an AU from 1x11 Hairography.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. There are a few lines in here from the actual episode too; Puck's one line and the start of the convo between Kurt and Quinn.**

*******

**Chapter One: Just the Beginning**

Quinn Fabray liked to think she wasn't a particularly deceitful person. Her mother had taught her that every lie or particularly cruel thing was necessary in the life of the High School elite and that by habitually attending confession she would stay as pure as intended and no-one would be the wiser. And then four words made their way into Quinn's life and tore it apart.

Wine. Coolers. Noah. Puckerman.

Nothing could fix that. No lie, no cleverly aimed insult, no increased amount of confessing could cover up the fact that Quinn had lied and cheated and gotten pregnant to someone other than her boyfriend. His best friend.

Some could say, and Quinn believed this strongly, that it was Glee Club and Rachel Berry who started this all. Either way something needed to be done to fix this. She had already been kicked out of her own home and if she wasn't careful, she would be kicked out of her replacement home. And so she did what she did best; made a plan.

She could either try her baby's real father out on a test-run, see if he lives up to her standards, if he can prove to be the father he wants to be, so that when the Hudson's kick her out, she'll have someone to shelter her baby or she can con Finn into 'accidently' cheating on her so that they're both in the wrong and all will be good again. She hopes.

So in true Quinn fashion she decides to attempt both objectives and still come out on top. There was just one _leeetle _flaw in her plan. She needed Rachel to help. As much as she despised the idea, Quinn knew that of all the people in Glee, Rachel was the only one Finn was attracted to sexually. Trust her, she'd seen him staring. Besides she didn't trust anyone else with Finn, Santana was too hot, and Quinn only wanted slight cheating not full-on 'romping in the sack' cheating, Brittany was as intelligent as Finn himself so neither would even think to makeout, Tina was too hung up on Artie and Quinn knew Mercedes scared the bejesus out of Finn so it was a no-go there and under no circumstances _whatsoever_ was Kurt being given the chance to turn her boyfriend gay. So Rachel it was, Quinn knew she wasn't opposed to physical interaction with the opposite sex – thanks to that infamous celibacy club meeting – plus she was smart enough to stop anything before it got too serious. As well as she was starting to grow on her, but tell that to anyone and you'll feel the full force of Quinn's pregnancy – uber-bitch – hormones.

Finding Rachel wasn't the hard part, seriously the girl practically lives in the auditorium, the hard part was actually convincing her to spend time with Finn.

"Look I know we don't get along that well and normally I wouldn't ask favours from you but really you're the only one who can do this," Quinn said upon cornering Rachel during their lunchbreak,

"Uh Quinn? I really don't think it's a good idea. I've got to help my dads with things and can't Kurt help? He's the only one I trust to have more dance experience than me," Rachel muttered and Quinn wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she was trying to avoid being alone with Finn. So the big guns were going to have to be pulled out, Rachel wasn't the only one who could cry on demand.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that Finn and his mum have done so much for me lately and he really needs help with the Don't Stop Believin' number and I know you choreographed almost all of it and I would help him but I just really need some time to myself. I would ask Kurt but I don't think he likes me all that much and I'm a little worried because he keeps making eyes at Finn and Finn seems to dance better with you anyway," she burbled, letting her eyes well lightly with tears knowing that no-one could deny the sweet-looking upset pregnant teen look. Rachel's cheeks flushed,

"Umm...I suppose I could help him for an hour or so. That should be an appropriate amount of time for Finn to at least pick up the more basic yet essential steps for the number. But I really cannot offer more than that hour; my fathers do need my help as neither of them quite knows how to set the karaoke machine up properly."

Internally Quinn cheered, thankful that the tears had worked. Phase one seemed to be complete.

"Karaoke?" she questioned, partly out of courteousness and partly out of personal curiosity.

Rachel smiled shyly, "My fathers often have monthly cocktail-type parties which is more so a blatant excuse for them to invite friends over and to get completely inebriated. The karaoke is only one minor part of the amusement. That and the fact none of the supposed mature adults quite realise that swimming pools and alcohol never mix well."

Quinn laughed, "Next time you should invite the Glee club and we'll make a night of it." she said as a partial olive branch to the unfortunate fate she was thrusting on Rachel – the other woman to counterbalance Quinn's accidental 'other man'.

A hesitant nod greeted Quinn's suggestion as she waved lightly and organised to let Finn know he would be meeting Rachel at her house on Friday evening. As Quinn walked away, lightly rubbing the side of her slight baby bump she felt a pang of hope that if all of this didn't work out, maybe she still might get a friend out of Rachel in return.

Dodging several younger giggling Cheerios and that creepy Jacob kid, Quinn finally came upon the object of phase two.

"Puck!" she called out softly, grabbing his arm lightly as he turned to look at her,

"Hello Ms. Fabray. Aren't you looking nice and pregnant this fine lunchtime? And how is our dear baby-mama and _my _baby?" he drawled and Quinn hit his arm as hard as she could while still looking subtle.

"Puck! Shut up. While I may take back calling you a Lima Loser, I will not call you the father of my baby. However you have a chance to redeem yourself. What're you doing Friday night?"

"Just the usual. I was gunna stand outside the Seven-Eleven looking depressed until someone offered to buy me beer. I'd say you're welcome to join me but the baby bump might put people off," he said, "What's it to you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, this was the guy she was thinking of letting help raise her baby? "How'd you like to help me babysit instead? And you can show me just how good with children you are." she said and Puck smirked,

"Oh you know I'm good with children. I'm not a deadbeat like my dad, I practically raised my sister and she turned out fine. A little slow but she'll live. Who're we babysitting?"

"Mr. Schuester's nephews. They're around your sister's age anyway. You can meet me there. Bring your guitar."

Without waiting for an answer to her demands, Quinn span on her heel and marched back up the hall. Now there was only phase three to complete. And there he was.

"Hey Kurt. Can I pick your pink brain for a second?" she said, partially running to catch up with the self-declared fashionista.

"Why hello Quinn. To what do I owe the honour? I do believe this is the first time you've ever spoken to me." he proclaimed. Quinn sighed and plastered a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyways I have a proposition to make. A makeover!" Quinn held back a laugh at how quickly Kurt agreed,

"I'm in. Makeovers are like crack to me. My suggestion? Spanks, or a double-knit camisole with a control-top for the baby bump-"

"Not for me. For Rachel."

Kurt laughed, "And why would I wanna do that? I admit I like a challenge as much as the next guy but Rachel somehow manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time."

"My point exactly." Quinn stated, "And that's why she needs your expert help. I spoke to her earlier and she mentioned something about her fathers hosting a cocktail party on Friday evening. And while I can't guarantee it, if you can somehow transform her, maybe the judges won't treat us too harshly at Sectionals because of her."

Kurt seemed to be thinking hard about it, "Alright. I cannot deny that I haven't wanted to get that girl into something that isn't a plaid skirt or an argyle sweater. I'll see what magic I can perform." he decided and Quinn mentally cheered. It appeared everything was going to plan, soon enough Finn and Rachel will have – hopefully – made-out and given Quinn an argument to throw back when Finn accuses her about the baby not being his, and Puck will have – once again hopefully – proven himself to be an decent father-figure to her, _their_ baby so Quinn can stop worrying about what will become of them when it all comes out. That thought made her feel a little better about screwing so many people over.

But because nothing ever goes exactly to plan, no-one could have guessed what happened next.

*******

**A/N: I give you permission to ignore that last line. I don't think it makes very much sense. Anyway here's chapter one which is kinda more of a prologue-type thing. Any thoughts? I know I kinda shuffled Quinn's character up there but I didn't really like her that much in the actual episode with the way she was so adamant about Finn being the baby's dad until this point when she's like oh maybe I'll give Puck a chance. Anyway so I made her a bit nicer and the whole she and Rachel maybe becoming friends is just my internal hope that next season Quinn ends up living with Rachel and her dads (cuz that'd be one of the funniest things ever). **

**Some things in this will be the same as the actual episode and some not so much. So it's up to you guys, what do we want next? Quinn and Puck's night or the Kurt, Finn and Rachel night? Ooo and if anyone wants to do a story based on my vague mention of the Glee kids at Rachel's dads cocktail night let me know! I've had that idea in my head for ages!**

**Anyway should update again soon. And a thank you to my bestest friend ever who I conned into reading over and checking my grammar for me. Love you!!!!!!**

**:)**


	2. Love Drunk

**A/N: Annnnnnd I'm back! I decided to start chapter two early because my Sims game is refusing to work properly and I so really need a hobby. Figured I start off with the elusive Kurt/Finn/Rachel night because as a few people said the Puck/Quinn night wasn't really going to be any different than shown in the episode. **

**I own nothing. Again a few lines from the actual episode in here.**

*******

**Chapter Two: Love Drunk**

As a particularly fashionable gay, Kurt liked to think he had an eye for all types of style. And so upon entering the Berry's house, he couldn't help but scrutinise their interior design. It didn't take much for him to admit that not only did the Berry's have impeccable taste in furnishings but they obviously loved and prided their daughter. Numerous picture-frames were hanging clearly in the hall, all depicting Rachel at various points in childhood. Kurt smirked as he spotted the trophy cabinet perched in the living area, a direct shrine to Rachel's undeniable talent.

Smiling at the father whom had greeted him at the door, Kurt followed their directions up the stairs and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he came upon the large golden star motif plastered on the whitewood door. Pushing it open he openly gaped. Clearly the adult Berry's had passed nothing onto their daughter in the way of decorative skills.

"Rachel, please remind me to come back here one day and completely revamp your bedroom. This is nauseating. I thought you were sixteen not six. When did you last redecorate?" Kurt inquired only to be met with a withering look. Rolling his eyes, he hoisted up and sat his briefcase on the bed. Rachel raised her eyebrows in questioning. Snapping the clasps open Kurt flung the lid open and spread his arms in flourish.

"This m'dear is the Kurt Hummel Case of Beautification. This is the masterpiece that helped Mercedes deal with those god-awful curls of hers, convinced Tina that spilt-ends were so not in and continues to make sure that I look as fabulous as always. And now it's at our disposal so we can see what we can make of you. Now sit." he commanded and Rachel, grimacing the entire time, flopped into her desk chair. Kurt grinned at the idea of things finally going his way as he unpacked the wax strips.

Several moments after he was trying not to scream at the fact Rachel's eyes were filling with tears of pain. Hadn't she ever heard that beauty equals pain?

"The key is to never wax above the eyebrow, always shape from below. Trust me; I get a lot of practice. Look at mine," Kurt said a matter of factly as he admired his own in the mirror. Rachel bit her lip nervously,

"Kurt, why did you volunteer to give me a new look?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kurt sighed, "One, I'm a sucker for makeovers and two, you need something to distract from your horrible personality. Most of the time I find it hard be in the same room with you." softening a little at the sight of Rachel's hurt and abrasive look, Kurt continued, "That and Quinn asked me to. She said your dads were having people over and I do love being able to show my gift off so I agreed. Besides you managed to keep Noah Puckerman occupied without sex for longer than ten minutes so obviously you're not totally unfortunate looking, meaning we may be onto something."

Rachel looked away slightly regretful and longingly and Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe there could be another chapter to that story. Rachel and Puck certainly weren't a conventional couple but they seemed to make it work; besides anything that would kick Rachel out of the Finn competition was a good thing in Kurt's book.

"I don't understand why Quinn would do that. She completely rejected my advances to help and so I don't distinguish why she would help me with no gain for herself. And what Noah and I had was nothing, it was merely a week out of our time to use one another as a distraction." she murmured and Kurt struggled not to frown, so maybe she wasn't completely out of the game yet.

"Can I finish with my shaping now? Because then we can start the fun stuff...how opposed to a haircut would your parents be?" he asked and she scowled before shrugging.

Twenty minutes later Rachel was ready to scream mercy. Not only had Kurt waged war on her eyebrows but he'd also sweet-talked her fathers into handing over the kitchen scissors without question. Curse her dads, suckers for any well-dressed, polite teen whom entered their house. And now she was stuck, tied to a chair – because Kurt was sick of her fighting him and had pulled out several designer scarves – whilst he contemplated the benefits of three different styles of fringe. Personally she just wanted to scream _"It's not even your hair! Just make a bloody decision!",_ but of course Rachel did not condone explicit language and really she didn't exactly want to annoy Kurt while he was handling her hair and a very sharp pair of scissors. Finally he decided on a long set of bangs, assuming he could convince her hair to layer well and develop a natural wave.

By five o'clock, Rachel had severely had enough. Kurt had finished her hair and unmercifully attacked her face with at least 15 different makeup brushes. After modelling her hair downstairs for her fathers who had already cracked open the wine and streamers, Kurt had rushed her back upstairs where he was now practically wrestling with her wardrobe, throwing out what he said were her more despicable sweaters and skirts and pairing the less offensive ones up into better looking combinations. Rachel had long stopped paying attention and had plugged her iPod headphones in after Kurt's third lecture on the huge fashion don't that old lady sweaters and small child skirts were. Opening her eyes she almost slipped off the bed to find Kurt glaring down on her. Pausing her Wicked playlist she smiled meekly up at him to be greeted with no remorse.

"Have you been paying any attention to me at all? I asked if you owned any pairs of pants that aren't a horrible colour and don't come in a suit?" he grumbled and Rachel flung herself off the bed,

"There should be a few pairs of jeans at the very back somewhere. Mainly the ones Mercedes made me get for our 'Don't Stop Believin' and 'Somebody to Love' numbers." she answered and Kurt groaned,

"I thought it'd come to this. But luckily I came prepared. Try these on. And yes they are meant to be tight and no I won't look." he said shoving a plastic bag in her arms, muttering under his breath, "I'm not interested anyway."

Glancing at the clock Rachel noted that she had about half an hour to appease Kurt before she had to kick him out before Finn showed up, because _that _was something she really didn't want to deal with. So rolling her eyes she attempted to pull the jeans on, sucking in her stomach as they finally got passed her thighs and succeeded in cutting off all circulation to her legs. Finally breathing out Kurt turned back around and whistled,

"For someone so short, tight pants do actually make your legs look good. Show up to school Monday in those and Jacob Israel may just have an aneurism. And if you try the corset-style top on that I left in the bag too, with this-" he leant to the floor and picked up a discarded shirt, "-thrown over the top, we may have just created an outfit that is both sexy and double-taking and still appropriate for you to wear around your fathers." Kurt gave her a genuine smile and Rachel couldn't help but smile back. As torturous as it had been, she knew that Kurt knew his stuff. Several awkward minutes later, after Kurt had fixed almost every aspect of her outfit and had strongly warned her that she was to only wear the specific outfits he had re-paired in her closet or else he would harm her gravely, Rachel finally pushed him out the front door on the promise to take photos. Collapsing on the couch she couldn't help but wonder, what on earth did Quinn want that to happen for?

***

"Finn! Stop stop stop! Your other foot!" Rachel cried as Finn messed up the move once more, "If you try and go the other way you completely mess up the dynamic."

Ten minutes after Kurt had left, Finn had pulled into the Berry's driveway and Rachel had spent the last hour in her backyard trying to teach Finn the more complicated steps of the routine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured, "I just get my rights and lefts mixed up sometimes. I'm really sorry; I know it frustrates people that I'm so stupid."

Rachel sighed; she never could stay mad at Finn for very long. Something about the way his eyes always took on the lonely puppy look, plus he was incredibly cute, something both of her fathers had picked up on, shooting her thumbs ups behind Finn's back.

"Don't worry about it. You're not stupid, everyone gets confused sometimes, like I'm still trying to work out when am I ever going to use parabolas in real-life." she consoled him and at his wide-eyed look she could help but think maybe that wasn't the best example to use. "And if you really need to, notice that your forefinger and thumb make an 'L' on your left hand."

Rachel grinned as Finn tried it out and gave an almost girlish squeal of recognition. Her eyes widened in surprise as he threw his arms around her in a hug,

"Aww thanks Rachel. You really are the best at this!" he exclaimed and she smiled softly,

"No problem. Just remember that little move and when you spin Quinn, try to go gentle so that she doesn't throw up on stage, and you should be fine," she reassured and he nodded, slowly taking it all in as they flattened themselves down onto the grass.

They lay in silence, watching the sky as it started to turn orangey-pink of twilight before Finn broke it,

"I'm sorry by the way. That you lost your solo on this song to Quinn," he whispered and Rachel shrugged,

"It's alright. I suppose I should get used to sharing the spotlight around. That's what I rejoined Glee for. Besides its kinda fun doing backup, Tina and Brittany are fun to sing with and I suppose the others will warm up to me eventually. Noah did anyway."

They quickly grew awkward at the mention of Puck and both were relieved when her daddy announced that people were beginning to show up.

The first half of the night was going well in Rachel's mind. Finn had decided to stay a little longer due to the fact his mom was working and Quinn was out with Brittany and Santana having a girl's night and he didn't really want to be home alone given Puck wasn't answering any of his texts. Rachel was pleased to see him getting along well with both of her fathers, and he didn't look at all unnerved, plus no-one had gotten too drunk and fallen in the pool yet.

Liking the fact that she was trusted enough by her parents not to drink herself into a stupor, Rachel sat curled up in her camp chair next the fire-bucket with a wine-cooler laughing as some of her dad's work friends badly sang several ABBA songs and Finn, who may have drank a few more wine-coolers than she had, stood carefully studying the list of potential karaoke songs she had typed up a week earlier. Suddenly his face broke into a huge grin and he gave her a thumbs up. Rachel giggled once more before deciding she may have had a little too much to drink if she was giggling of all things.

The ABBA song finally finished and Finn took his place on the little platform – made out of a bunch of plastic crates they'd found in the basement – as the intro to REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' started. Rachel laughed again, Finn had told her the story of how he thinks Mr. Shue spied on him singing this in the locker-room showers before he joined (was blackmailed into joining) Glee. He continued singing loudly; making large over-dramatic hand actions and Rachel wondered if the neighbours had been pre-warned about the noise. A quick scan showed that the neighbours from both sides had both been invited and Rachel suppressed a shudder at the image of the some-what elderly Ms. Maher swaying from side to side clearly dancing with herself. Finn finished on a rather high note, which Rachel was proud to say she had taught him, and yet shouldn't have been included in that song, before taking a bow and making his way back over to her, his drink clutched in his hand.

"Whatcha think? Am I cut out for the karaoke industry?" he asked, gently shoving her chair over to fit his next to it. Rachel shook her head,

"Not sure. Maybe you shouldn't quite quit Glee yet. You've still got a little bit of potential in you," she answered and he laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders,

"Good to hear oh wise musical one. What's next, you going to have a shot?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "No. I've sworn never to do karaoke at these parties ever again. Last time I was made sing a bunch of Billy Joel and Beatles songs before I passed out on the back porch and one of my cousins poured half a bottle of soda on my head. Needless to say it was a little worse than a slushie shower. Instead I'm thinking I might go back inside and watch a movie."

Finn shrugged, "Sounds good. I'll come with and you can show me the wonders of this 'West Side Story' business."

They carefully packed their chairs away on the porch before letting one of her dads know they would be upstairs in her room.

"Okay kiddos," he said, "Finn, feel free to crash here if you can't get a lift home." to which Finn rather quickly agreed. Grabbing a few bottles of soda and another wine-cooler each, they made their way back to Rachel's bedroom, which she had thankfully re-tidied after Kurt had thrown her wardrobe everywhere. Finn may have been trying to sneak looks at her chest all night, but he really didn't need to see her entire underwear collection.

An hour into the movie, Rachel wasn't sure whether to be proud or not about the fact she and Finn may have already passed the tipsy stage of drunk. Continual bursts of laughter kept interrupting the movie and they had moved a little closer to each other than what was strictly necessary. Still grinning Finn turned to her,

"You know you – hic – looked really – hic – good tonight. Did Kurt attack – hic – you?" he hiccupped and Rachel nodded, her head resting lightly on his chest, unknowingly giving Finn a perfect look right down her shirt.

"Yeah. He did. Something about me needing to distract from my terrible personality," she answered and Finn frowned,

"I – hic – like your – hic – personality. I liked – hic – how you dressed – hic – before too. Not that – hic – this outfit is bad or – hic – anything. It's just not – hic – very Rachel – hic – Berry-like,"

Rachel smiled, "Aww thanks Finn. That's sweet." she tilted her head up to look at him and they finally noticed just how close their faces were to each other. Studying each other quietly for a moment, Rachel felt the alcohol wash over her mind a little as Finn leaned in closer and their lips collided.

Rolling over slightly so she was lying on him, Rachel hummed lightly into the kiss, secretly loving the idea of being close to him again. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her, the alcohol numbing them from any logical thoughts of Quinn, and the baby, and bad decisions.

And that's when it begins.

*******

**A/N: I know, I know. I really had to stop it there because I'm really not mature enough to write a sex scene. I mean please, I still make 'that's what she said' jokes on a daily basis and think they're hilarious. Anyway my apologies of the chapter; the whole makeover bit – I really had no clue as to what I was writing about so sorry, the whole idea of Rachel's dads being okay with them drinking – dunno about that, obviously I wanted them to drink because I don't think they would've slept together otherwise and basically I figured her dads could be those totally awesome flexible parents. And finally just the whole thing of them being drunk. I didn't really know how to write that, given I've never been drunk before and the only drunk person I've ever seen was my uncle and all he did was laugh and run into things a lot. But hey – and does anyone want to fill me in? What is a wine-cooler anyway? I have a slight idea but confirmation would be good.**

**Secondly – the neighbour Ms. Maher is my little shoutout to the wonderful Tara who I make check my grammar. Because as we once said, we're totally going to become those bizarre little insane old ladies who live with tons of cats and talk to ourselves all the time. And if anyone whose story alerted this (I totally love you all!) and gets a bunch of alerts but no chapter it'll be because I've replaced this chapter with the edited version (I get impatient about posting).**

**And finally to everyone who reviewed – I'm sending out mental love (and for the amazing alerters too). Normally I would reply to everyone personally but I'm really too lazy and only did a few so here's your messages here.**

_Lunar Kitty Kat – _**I already replied to this but again; I totally agree, if Kurt had the chance he would totally be all over Finn like that *snaps fingers***

_Ch3lsBishop – _**Hmmm I agree; Kurt totally ** me off in the episode too. So hopefully I made him a little nicer. And I'm liking your second idea for the Glee cocktail party.**

_santanaa, boldlikeblack _**& **_IKeepGoldfishInMyBra – _**Thank you all! Reviews make me happy inside! :P**

_Bibz – _**Yeah, the stories a little predictable isn't it? But yes I am all about evening up the table. :)**

_Literati Lover _– **OMG! I didn't even think of doing Puck's reaction to the makeover. So I'm holding you entirely responsible for it coming up. Thank you! :)**

**And the incredibly awesome **_bjaarcy_ **offered to do a Glee cocktail night story so I'm like extremely uber excited for that! Yay!**

**And my apologies once more for this really, really, really long a/n. I do tend to ramble. But hey I'm really proud of finishing a chapter the day after posting one! I would've posted it earlier but I finished at like 11 o'clock at night and the computer with internet was too far away. So hopefully I can have chapter three up by Monday if not Tuesday.**

**:P**


	3. One Seconds Thoughtlessness

**A/N: Aww I love you guys. Seriously you have no idea how excited I get when I open my inbox to have it full of emails from . I'll do my little shout-out thing at the end again. But I'm glad most of you liked my Kurt. I think he would've been perfectly nice to Rachel in the episode if she'd only shut her mouth and didn't mention the 'F' word. Although I'm wondering how he didn't realize beforehand that she is totally in love with Finn, she's not exactly subtle. Anywho we finally have Puck! LOL. I brought him back because I missed him in the last chapter. Ooo and let's pretend Santana didn't know that Puck was babysitting with Quinn!**

**Still owning nothing. Man it depresses me everytime I write that. Again some dialogue from the episode.**

*******

**Chapter Three: One Seconds Thoughtlessness**

To whoever had penned the idea of waking up next to someone you hadn't meant to have sex with being awkward, Rachel had something serious to say to them about it. Awkward was walking around in a wet white-shirt after being hit in the face with a grape slushy. Awkward is listening to Jacob Ben Israel list all your attributes in graphic detail. Awkward was having a sex-talk with two gay men. Waking up half-naked next to the guy you really only feel friendship for now, trying to block the idea of his pregnant girlfriend out your mind is not awkward. It's way more than just awkward. It's plain old mortifying. And she didn't even have a hangover to hide the images.

Waking up the morning after was slightly confusing. For one, Rachel normally slept spread in the middle of her bed, and two, well she normally slept alone. So it was needless to say that it somewhat scared her to wake up and find Finn Hudson's arm wrapped lightly around her waist, dressed only in a pair of boxers. After the initial reaction of 'oh-my-god-who-the-hell-is-in-my-bed' Rachel felt her face burning with embarrassment as she realised she was dressed in nothing but her underwear and Finn's shirt. Trying to extract herself from underneath Finn's sleeping body was a difficult task but Rachel mentally cheered when she pulled herself out. Taking a look at her alarm clock she sighed in relief, there was no way her father's would be up yet, and if they were, they wouldn't think to disturb her for at least another hour or two. On the not so fortunate side, her shifting about had shocked Finn awake and the uncomfortable tension filled the room. Rachel toyed lightly with the slightly frayed edging of Finn's shirt as he sat up against her pillows and took stock of what had happened.

"We totally did what I think we did, didn't we?" he asked and Rachel nodded reluctantly, her bottom lip sticking out as she struggled not to burst into guilty tears.

"Shit." Finn whispered and as much as Rachel hated explicit language she could help but agree with his exclamation. Attempting to calm her breathing before she broke out in hyperventilation Rachel quickly racked up a plan in her head.

"Alright. We can get through this. I just need to clear my head. How about you go into our guestroom and use the ensuite whilst I use mine. We can shower and hopefully the hot water can straighten out our thoughts and then we meet downstairs in the kitchen. I'll can make breakfast or drive us somewhere and we can talk," she blurted out and Finn nodded in agreement, a stricken look on his face as he checked his phone to find at least 5 messages from Quinn, questioning his whereabouts. Quickly replying, saying he needed to meet with Rachel about some Glee stuff and would be home soon, Finn snapped it shut as Rachel uneasily handed him his jeans and his t-shirt. Grabbing a spare towel and a bar of soap from the bathroom cabinet, she passed them off and pointed him in the direction of the spare bathroom. Running her hands nervously through her hair, she listened for the shower up the hall before heading to her own; hopefully the hot water could solve the problems for her.

***

Whilst waiting for Finn to show up back at his own house – where the hell had he been all night anyway? – Quinn sat back on the porch swing and rocked gently. Mrs. Hudson was at work so she didn't have to deal with any awkwardness there, and Finn was off with Rachel, which Quinn hoped was a good thing. Besides it gave her time to think about everything that had occurred last night. Completely ignoring the start to the evening in which almost the minute Kendra and her husband left the house, the boys went insane, literally as though someone had fed them some of that stupid Vitamin D, and well seeing as they were Mrs. Schuester's nephews, Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she had. And then Puck brought up the idea of Cowboys and Indians, mentioning how his mom used to get him and Finn to play it to tire them out, except now they'd pulled the short straw and had gotten tied to a pair of chairs. Quinn couldn't help but remember the jolt she'd gotten as her hand gripped Puck's and the fluttering in her stomach as he smiled. The rest of the night had gone smoothly, Quinn mentally taking notes of the way Puck had easily made bathtime a game for the younger two boys whilst winning over the eldest with the trust he could bathe himself, and then the way he strummed his guitar and crooned several soft yet haunting songs to the boys as they drifted to sleep. Quinn sighed happily, maybe she had underestimated Puck's ability as a father and had jumped too quickly to the idea of Finn as the dad. The thought of Finn shocked into her mind and she picked up her phone to check with Santana that their story would stick. Hitting call she waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hey Q. How was babysitting?" she was greeted with and Quinn could hear Brittany giggling in the background,

"It was alright. What're you two doing?" Quinn whispered, feeling somewhat left out. Ever since the baby news had erupted, she hadn't had any good girltime.

"Hanging out in Britt's room. She's attempting to give herself dreadlocks, something about how cool Artie looked with them and now she wants some," Brittany's protests filled the phone and Santana laughed,

"Let me guess. You want to rehash this story of yours, of how you spent the night at mine watching chick flicks and doing girl-stuff? It's all fine Q, stop worrying." she said and Quinn could almost hear the eye-roll that Santana had perfected in her bathroom mirror.

"Thanks guys. I just don't want Finn to know I'm trying to get money for the baby too. He's trying so hard," Quinn sighed, feeling bad about lying to everyone.

Santana snorted, "Sure he is. And that's why he spent most of the night with Manhands in her backyard."

Quinn bit her lip, "I know Finn was with Rachel. She's helping him with the choreography like I asked her too," she could hear the eye-roll again.

"Seriously. And why would you do that? You know how desperate she is. That's like begging to be cheated on,"

Quinn sighed, if only they knew that was her intentions. Suddenly Santana squealed,

"Oh my god. Britt come read this one!" they were a few muffled bangs before Brittany joined in the giggling. Quinn felt her heart sink as she was once again left out.

"What's going on?" she asked and Brittany squealed,

"Santana's getting sexed at." she answered and Quinn frowned confusedly,

"She's what?"

Santana sighed, "Sexy texting. Seriously did you not know that? Puck and I do it all the time before we hook up. I'm trying to get him to make up for last night."

Quinn muffled a gasp, "Last night?"

"We were sexting last night and he totally blew me off about hooking up because he was 'busy'." Santana said sarcastically, "Like busy doing what? Hey Q we've gotta go. Britt's totally gunna ask Mike out!" Again the phone filled with Brittany's protested before the call dropped out. Quinn let it drop to the cushion, stroking her stomach lightly. Maybe Puck wasn't the best idea for a father after all.

***

Normally Finn liked going out for breakfast. He and his mom used to do it a lot at the start of high school. They'd get pancakes and he's talk to her about what was bothering him, like algebra and girls and she'd tell him stories about his dad like how when Finn was just born, his dad used to pick him up constantly just to hug him. Finn liked those mornings and he had a feeling breakfasts with Rachel would most likely be just as good, if not for the fact they still had to discuss what had happened.

The ride to the cafe was anything but fun. Rachel was clenching her hands around the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white and Finn was waiting for the cracks to signify she'd broken her own fingers. Once inside, Rachel had quickly scanned the room making sure they knew no-one before directing him to a tiny enclosed booth that was the furthest away from the door and anyone who could listen in. After placing their orders, Rachel finally looked him in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" she asked blatantly and Finn shrugged,

"No clue. You're the smart one."

Rachel glared, "That's not helping! First I think we need to decided what exactly it meant." she said and Finn nodded. He liked Rachel, like really really really liked her, he liked kissing her and talking to her but he loved Quinn and their baby and he didn't want to wreck that, besides he didn't think Rachel felt that way anymore; not after the whole Mr Schue thing.

"I don't know," he said, "I like you heaps and last night was awesome and all, but I've got Quinn and our baby and I can't just throw that away. Cuz Quinn's like living with me and it'd be really awkward and it's my fault she can't go home and I can't kick her out." Rachel nodded,

"I know. I understand that. Quinn and your baby need you. Are we going to tell her?" she asked and Finn bit his lip as their food was set down in front of them.

"I think we have to. I can't keep this from her. Are you alright with it?" he commented and Rachel nodded, her eyes glassing over with tears,

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Finn squeezed her hand with his, "'Cause we both know that Quinn isn't the nicest person to you. And I'm scared that once she finds out she'll try and destroy you. We might not be as popular as we were but she's got Santana still and almost all the Cheerios are terrified of her. They'll kill you."

Rachel shrugged, a few tears escaping down her face, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can handle it." Finn raised his eyebrows, "I mean it. I've lasted a year and a half of slushie facials and being called Manhands and RuPaul, not to mention freak and homo-spawn, I think I can handle whore and slut being added to my repertoire of nicknames."

Finn felt his heart pang as she wiped away the tears, he and the people he called friends had done this to her, made her harden against anyone trying to get in, all without realising she still had feelings. He shifted around the booth and hugged her tightly to his side,

"I'm sorry. For everything. But I promise I'll be there, and if anyone calls you names I'll punch them out, get Puck to throw them in the dumpster and make Artie roll over their feet. No matter what you'll still have me and the rest of Glee I promise."

Rachel nodded, resting her head on his chest as she blew her nose on a napkin.

"Thanks Finn. I'm sorry too."

***

Puck knew that sexting whilst babysitting with Quinn was a bad idea. But he'd never been known for his brain, just his badassedness and sexual expertise. Besides he hadn't completely lied to Quinn, he was texting Mike Chang who does actually have weight problems, something about not being able to keep the fat on and being worried about Coach kicking him off the football team. He just happened to be dirtily texting Santana at the same time.

The babysitting was somewhat fun though. He'd had a lot of practise, his mom worked a lot so he'd spent most of his time looking after his sister when no-one else could. It wasn't that bad, usually they'd pull out a bunch of DVDs and he'd teach her swearwords and how to defend herself, he always knew fightclub was a good idea. Though he was hoping that the gasp Quinn had made when their hands touched was from the cold or something because he'd decided that he wanted to help with his daughter, but might not want her mother as much. Puck shook his head, it was bad enough that all he thought when they touched was Quinn's didn't fit his as well as Rachel's did...DAMMIT! Stop thinking like that! He mentally chastised himself

His eyes widened when he answered the front door to find a pissed off Quinn standing on the stoop, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or something. Especially when said woman is several months pregnant with your baby.

Marching inside and snatching his phone off the kitchen bench, Quinn immediately went to his inbox.

"Hey babe. You...err...really don't wanna do that." Puck warned, knowing that he was about to get found out.

"You lied to me." she yelled and he sighed,

"I'm sorry. I tried to resist Santana, I did. But I'm young and girls have this...power over me. But hey, it's all good." he explained and Quinn's glared grew deeper.

"It's definitely not all good! I thought you wanted to be with me!" she demanded and Puck shrugged,

"I do-" _did _he mentally inserted, "like a lot!"

Quinn's face hardened, "You expect to raise a baby with me, and send dirty text messages to every other girl at this school?"

Puck pulled out a chair and sat down, mentally cursing his head off, "Look, I'm gunna be a good dad. I'm just not gunna stop being myself to do it. I can be a dad to our baby, you'll see."

Quinn shook her head and brought out her bitchiest tone, "It's too late for that. You blew your chance. Finn is going to be my daughter's father and that's it." She slammed the phone back on the table and marched out of the house.

Puck leant his head in his hands. Now what'd he done.

*******

**A/N: Tada! I got it finished! Sorry I would've had it up yesterday but we went away for the day on Monday and ended up staying overnight and blah blah blah. Anyway notes on this chapter; I've decided that Quinn is about four months pregnant but if anyone knows for sure please let me know, Sectionals will be set as though they're a month after episode 10 because I need that for the timeline and yeah. Oh if anyone is going to have issues with swearing in this story please, please tell me so I can tone it down, just for some shouting scenes I'm going to do may get a little explicitly worded. Sorry if my Puck wasn't as douchey as he was in the episode, I edited down his man-whoreness. Umm and yeah. I liked my Finn/Rachel bit in the cafe though. Poor Rachel, everyone's so mean to her. Next chapter; Quinn finds out – bom bom bom! Hehe and did anyone else notice in Ballads that Quinn's parents didn't notice the baby bump but then in Hairography like everytime they show a shot of Quinn her belly is really obvious?**

**Review replies; I seriously love you all so so so so so so so much! **

_Boleyn Girl13 – _**Aww thank you! See I'm slowly continuing. LOL. Much faster updates than I would normally do too.**

_agent626 _**- Thank you! Hehe yeah I figured that Finn's cute and stuff when he's sober so he can be like this massively adorable drunk. True, I can see him being one of those inappropriate drunks too, seeing as Quinn kinda keeps him a little deprived but like you said Rachel probably wouldn't let him. Hehe 'that's what she said' jokes are the best!**

_Lunar Kitty Kat _**– Haha I love you, you always leave these awesomely long reviews. Hehe the way I saw it was how most parents of just one child tend to go over the top with pictures and things so I was like OMG Rachel's dad's be like even worse than that; I mean Rachel had to have gotten it from somewhere! Aww thanks I love my Kurt too. And yes I do tend to overshadow constantly *cough**cough* Hehe I love that line too; just wait until her dads' meet Puck. Yeah Finn/Rachel in the show is always best when they're comfortable and just mucking around (the Smile song in 'Mattress') if this wasn't meant to be a Puckleberry story I totally would have made it overload on the Finchel. I'll check on that line. I'm not too sure what I was doing there; I think it was more Kurt seeing that Rachel was having second thoughts about breaking up with Puck but I don't know.**

_Ch3lsBishop _**– Yes! Same. How they get caught and everyone's like wait when did this happen, what'd we miss? Yay for my Kurt! Hehe yeah I thought about that when I was writing; like hmmm sex and wine-coolers...now where have I seen that before. Ooo I need to update my profile; you're in luck – I do watch The Big Bang Theory (I want a Sheldon!) Hehe I'm a bit of a TV buff – aka I watch far too much of it.**

_bjaarcy _**– Yeppers. That's exactly what fanfiction is for. To go insane! And once again I will praise you about the story. Very excited!**

_Gabi-in-wonderland _**– Hehe. I'm sorry about the whole pregnancy thing. I'm not really going to focus on it completely though. But I'm having some Puckleberry next chapter. Yay!**

_Evie _**– Really? I didn't know that. Well in the Puck/Quinn case of wine-coolers we can just say he totally spiked them with something heavier. :)**

_mayball31695 _**– Thankles! Should have another one up in the next few days!**

_IKeepGoldFishInMyBra _**– I know, it's like written that the Sims should always work! It didn't though. :( Hehe same. When I was watching Sectionals and when it ended I was sitting there going; wait, where's the Finn/Rachel-ness? I still have no clue what a wine-cooler is. So I'm assuming it's similar to a Cruiser (some kind of fruity alcoholic drink) but I don't know.**

_Bibz _**– Don't worry about it. You didn't sound bitchy. Hehe yes...the wine-coolers are evil. And I like the idea about Finn. I'm totally doing a oneshot of that now – cuz I've already planned that the Rachel thing comes out after Finn finds out about Quinn and Puck. Damn! :)**

_...World._** – Thanks. I love fics with both pairings. Because I'm still deciding which I like the most.**

_An*rea _**– Hehe. Aren't the wine-coolers evil? And don't worry about getting ahead. I really don't mind. Update in a few days. :)**

_Miss Emotional _**– Haha sorry! I was away. Still no Puckleberry but that'll be next chapter I promise!**

**And my final note on this really really long note. As I mentioned before the uberly awesome **_bjaarcy _**offered to do a Glee cocktail night fic and chapter one is up! So I'm just going to promote it here every chapter now. :) It's called **_Tik Tok _**(I'm hoping I got that right) and it's awesome!**

**:)**


	4. The Guilty Ones

**A/N: Aww I love you all. I did this like massive girly squeal when I opened my inbox to have all these FF emails in there. I love that you guys are enjoying the drama; because I have fun writing it. And so we have Quinn finding out. But we also have Puckleberry! And sorry about the POV changes. There's a few. This chapter depressed me to write so my apologies for its shoddiness. **

*******

**Chapter Four: The Guilty Ones**

Finn liked to think he was an overly calm person and not at all aggressive. He rarely ever beat people up, unlike Puck who was getting in fights every second day. But ever since he'd joined Glee, he'd found himself panicking often and had resorted to punching Karofsky and several of the other hockey players. And come the Monday after everything with Rachel, Finn was a wreck of nerves. He'd flinched everytime someone brushed past him, swearing it was Quinn coming to accuse him of cheating…which he had but she didn't know that yet, and was ready to throw a punch at anyone who looked at him oddly.

After Rachel had calmed down in the diner on Saturday morning they'd decided they would both break the news to Quinn before Glee, and Finn had spent the majority of the weekend avoiding Quinn like the plague, choosing to play video games with Puck, Matt and Mike instead, thankful that Quinn had turned her girls night into a girls weekend.

As though thinking about her was enough to conjure her up, Quinn appeared next to him and threaded her arm through his. Kissing his cheek, she grinned up at him,

"Hey. I missed you this weekend." she whispered and Finn smiled back, his heart panging with guilt as he spotted Rachel down the hall. She gave them a weak smile as Quinn waved cheerfully,

"Hi Rachel. Thank you so much for helping Finn on Friday, I was busy and couldn't do it myself." she said and Rachel's face flushed in embarrassment,

"It's fine. I didn't mind. I should go, I have homeroom." she muttered, avoiding Finn's gaze. Quinn looked surprised,

"Okay. See you in Glee. You look really good today too." she replied with another bright smile as Rachel hid her head and wandered off.

Quinn looked up questioningly at Finn and he had to hold back from blurting everything out now. Glee couldn't come fast enough.

***

Puck wasn't a truly observant person. Please, he barely noticed anything that didn't involve chicks, cars or booze, and he definitely didn't do feelings. So it surprised the hell out of him when he spotted Rachel Berry sitting on a bench looking utterly dejected, and also totally hot at the same time. Since when did she wear tight jeans like those? And it was a pity she'd covered her chest up with a baggy hoodie because he'd caught a glimpse of her figure-hugging shirt that would totally emphasise her rack. Anyway he was getting off topic, he'd noticed her sitting there looking sad and in totally un-Puck –like move, he'd sat himself down next to her.

"Hey Berry. What's up with you? Did you get another solo taken away?" he mocked and Rachel gave him a pathetic excuse for a glare before wringing her fingers again. And just because he was a badass didn't mean Puck was a total asshole to women – just occasionally Quinn and Santana, but never an upset woman – so he flung his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her in next to him,

"Wanna tell me what's up? I promise I won't laugh," he said as she attempted to pull away,

"Don't worry about it Noah. It's irrelevant to you." she muttered and he sighed,

"Did Finn do something douchey again? Because if he's using your feelings against you again, I can totally beat him up. I'm not a total deadbeat ex-boyfriend, even if we only dated for a week and you wouldn't let me near your boobs." Rachel laughed weakly,

"It's fine. I'll be fine Noah. Thank you for trying. I'm just tired and I've got a few things going on at the moment." she said as she stood up getting ready to walk off.

"You sure? If you need I'm always here if you wanna talk my ears off or we could make-out again, I don't mind," he propositioned and Rachel shook her head, smiling feebly, muttering something along the lines of "You will mind soon." before walking off.

Puck shrugged, he would never understand girls.

***

Quinn knew something was up. Firstly Finn seemed almost reluctant to touch her, and he was like the king of inappropriately wandering fingers, and he kept giving her this 'I'm so sorry' guilty look. And then there was the incident with Rachel this morning. Normally she would be chattering along at inhuman speeds using words that Quinn herself didn't understand, let alone Finn, and yet she'd almost been happy to escape them. All of this however had Quinn desperately wanting to break out in a grin; clearly her plan had worked. Kurt had complied and performed some kind of magic because as long Rachel kept her mouth shut and didn't scare people away, she looked like a normal attractive person, and the uncomfortable way she and Finn were eyeing each other proved that something had definitely gone down, Quinn just didn't know what.

So she continued to play the cheerful, unsuspecting pregnant girlfriend, waiting for Finn to drop the bomb and spent the rest of the day analysing almost every move both he and Rachel made. However as the day went on she grew more and more suspicious, neither of them were speaking to each other and all the classes they shared were spent in tense silence.

It wasn't until the middle of lunch that it all came to a standstill. Quinn was finally getting over her shame and had unpacked her lunch out on the Gleek table. Smiling at Mercedes and Kurt whom were cheerfully discussing what he had done to Rachel, and raising her eyebrows at Artie and Tina who were trying to avoid each other's eyes. Suddenly Finn loomed down on them all,

"Hey Quinn, can I borrow you for a second? I mean technically not borrow because that's just odd, how can you borrow a person? I guess I mean can you come with me?" he rambles and Quinn shakes her head in amusement, standing up and grabbing his hand,

"'kay," she says, grabbing her box of carrot sticks, when the baby's hungry, the baby's hungry.

Finn half pulls her along to the choir room before nudging her inside and closing the door. As she walks in, Quinn spots Rachel huddled in chair, her hood tossed over her head. As the sound of the door closing, she looks up and Quinn notices that her eyes are red and bloodshot as though she had been crying.

Finn leads her to sit down before taking a seat nearby,

"Umm...we need to tell you something." he mutters and Quinn falters, the look on his face is a little more serious that she'd hope.

"Finn, what's wrong? Why is Rachel so upset. What happened!?" she partially yells, her heart rate peaking and tears begin to drip down Rachel's face again,

Finn swallows deeply, "On Friday, when Rachel was helping me with the dancing, I kinda stayed behind afterwards, her dads were having this party," he says and Quinn nods,

"I know. I spoke to Rachel about that beforehand, you aren't answering me!"

Finn slips his hand down to grip her hand, clasping Rachel's tightly in the other.

He gulped once again, "I stayed after and we had a few drinks. Just wine-coolers but I guess we're both lightweights when it comes to alcohol,"

Quinn tightens her hold on his hand, "I know all this Finn! I know you can't hold your alcohol and I know you would've drank. I'm not stupid! Just tell me what happened!" she half-screams, this entire scenario he's bringing up is sounding far too familiar to her and she knows what he's about to say before he does,

"We got drunk and slept together." he panics and blurts out. Rachel muffles a sob as Quinn's heart sinks and begins to beat even faster as everything sinks in.

_Finn. Rachel. Wine-coolers. Drunk. Sex. Together._

Her head is ringing with it all and she desperately wants to scream. Rachel is bawling in her seat and Finn looks ready to burst into tears too. Quinn rubs her forehead. Karma, she thinks, this is all karma for her and Puck. But then she takes another turn, no, none of this is her fault, it's all them, they're the ones who slept together regardless of anyone else, they should be the ones punished. Quinn ignores the little voice whispering that this is exactly what she did too, and the angry bubbling up inside reached its limit.

"You slept together!" she shrieked and she could hear Finn whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Instead of placating her, it just aggravates Quinn more,

"Oh you're sorry. That makes it all better, that totally makes up for the fact you went behind my back and betrayed everything we have for a roll in the sack with Manhands!"

"Don't call her that!" Finn yelled back before realising he just yelled at a pregnant female, Quinn clenched her jaw,

"Oh I'm _sorry_. Did I insult your little girlfriend or are you guys just friends with benefits now?" she spat and Rachel sank further into her chair, still sobbing,

Finn shook his head manically, "We're not together. It meant nothing to either of us. It was just a stupid drunken mistake," he blubbered, tears dripping down him own cheeks, neither he nor Quinn noticing the hurt look cross Rachel's face.

Quinn dry-sobbed, "If it meant nothing then why did you do it? Why did you turn your back on me, on our baby, on us?" she softly questioned and Finn shrugged lifelessly,

"I don't know." he hoarsely whispered and Quinn turned to Rachel,

"Are you happy? You got what you wanted, to twist your way in with your pretty voice and 'don't-give-a-shit' attitude and tear Finn and I apart. Are you happy now?" she hissed and Rachel shook her head, still crying.

The door swang open at that point and the rest of the Glee kids wandered in for their scheduled jam session. They all halted to a stop and Artie ran into the back of Mike's legs as they took in the scene of Finn bawling his eyes out, Quinn looking ready to kill and Rachel curled almost catatonically in a chair.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mercedes bravely asked and Quinn span to glare at them all.

"Why don't you ask Stubbles? Ask her how she managed to seduce Finn with her whoreish ways and a bunch of wine-coolers to get him to sleep with her. Ask her how she single-handedly managed to destroy everything like she always does!" she snarled and they all turned shocked eyes on Rachel who stared intently at the titles and Quinn continued,

"Not so innocent is she anymore? I always thought the things written on Jacob's blog about her were just him dealing with rejection but I guess she is the little skank he goes on about anyway. And she even needed the alcohol because there's no way anyone would have sex with her without it."

Puck couldn't help but snarl under his breath, it was bad enough that Quinn was pretending his baby was Finn's but she didn't need to act all high and mighty over Rachel for making the exact same mistake.

"Shut up Quinn!" he roared, only felling half guilty over the fact he'd yelled at a girl. The rest of the group stared at him in surprise whilst Quinn just narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Get off your bloody moral high horse," he complained, "Big deal they slept together! Didn't you hear a word Finn said? He still chose you! He obviously doesn't care that Rachel just lost her virginity to him and would most likely be more than happy to start a relationship; he's throwing that away because he loves you! And you certainly cannot judge, half of us have seen you when you've drank too much. Or do I need to mention the unfortunate incident that happened last year involving you and a swimming pool? Just leave them the hell alone, you and Finn can sort all your issues out together but leave Rachel out of it. I've seen her on alcohol, the girl had one sip of wine and was halfway drunk, if she drank a few wine-coolers I very much doubt she or Finn had any real clue as to what they were doing. So how about you start thinking about some of the mistakes you've made before you judge others."

Mercedes, Kurt and several of the others widened their eyes as they realised Puck pretty much just admitted out loud to being the baby's dad, whilst Finn and Brittany just looked confused. Puck rolled his eyes and bypassed both Finn and Quinn before grabbing Rachel's hand gently in his own and leading her out of the room.

***

Tucking an arm tightly over Rachel's shoulder Puck started to lead her towards the auditorium, knowing that she always felt safe and happy in there before she broke away from him, sprinting into the nearest bathroom, a sob echoing behind her.

He rubbed his temple lightly before following after her, not at all afraid of entering the girls' bathroom – he used to do it for his sister all the time when she would get herself trapped in the cubicles. He nodded gently on the closed door inside,

"Rachel, please open up. I want to talk to you," he said, for once not bothering to use just her last name. He was greeted with a sarcastic cross between a sob and a laugh,

"Like you'd care. I'm just the slut who was stupid enough to fall for Finn's drunken charms. Go back to Quinn; she's the one who deserves your sympathy." Rachel spat and he sighed,

"I'm not giving anything to Quinn. She doesn't have the right to treat anyone like that. You made a mistake!"

Rachel sobbed from inside, "I do. I do deserve to be treated like that. She's pregnant and I slept with her boyfriend, her baby's dad of all people,"

Puck bit his lip, ready to admit to being Quinn's baby's dad when the bathroom door opened behind him and he turned to see Tina wander in. She gave him a small wave before knocking on the stall door.

"R-r-r-rachel? It's Tina. Can you c-c-c-come talk to us? Artie and I are worried." she stuttered and Puck raised his eyebrows before she pointed to outside. Puck walked to the door, pushing it open to see Artie parked outside, glaring at a few students who walked past. Chuckling under his breath, he walked back over to Tina who was softly trying to urge Rachel out of the toilet.

"Please Rachel. We aren't going to judge. Personally w-w-we think that Quinn's being t-t-t-t-t-totally unfair to you," she muttered and Puck groaned,

"Berry. If you come out of there, I swear I will be your personal chauffeur for three months and I won't even complain when you make me listen to showtunes. You just have to come out for us." he bargained and whilst Rachel gave a light laugh, she still refused to come out,

"I can't Noah. I can't go out there and face everyone one. I can't be the 'other woman' my dads raised me better than that."

Tina stifled a chuckle at him being called Noah and he resisted giving her the bird, "Rachel. You'll be fine! You've got Tina and I on your side, and Artie sitting outside the bathroom giving everyone the most pathetic attempt at a menacing glare so that they don't come in here. And your dads don't have to know anything! How do you think I've survived so many years with minimal groundings from my mother?"

The toilet door swung open at that moment and a red, swollen faced Rachel came out, "It's a little more difficult than that," she muttered, "After _it _happened, Finn and I went to sleep and my daddy came and looked in on us. Both my dads know I had sex with Finn. That was the most awkward weekend of my life. They're both so disappointed; I can barely go home anymore. I haven't eaten dinner with them for the last two nights. I can't deal with things like this." she said before collapsing into tears again. Almost automatically Tina threw her arms around Rachel's waist and hugged her tightly,

"If you need to, come escape to my house," she promised, "It's a little insane but my parents won't mind at all. They like me having people over; it gives my mom a chance to cook more."

Rachel wetly nodded into Tina's shoulder and Puck grasped her hand again, "and you can always come home with me. My mom is so disappointed in me because I didn't bring my nice Jewish girlfriend home to meet her, no matter how many times I've said we broke up. And my sister loves meeting people I go to school with so she can deluge them with embarrassing stories about me. Whatever happens you've got Tina and I to back you up, and even Artie seems ready to run people over if they look twice at you. You're going to be fine." he said, shifting Rachel out of Tina's arms and into his own, trying not to enjoy the way she fit so well.

Rachel nodded again before whispering quietly, "The baby's yours isn't it. That's why you berated Quinn about getting off her moral high horse, because she did the same thing as me and won't let you be a father as punishment?" she asked and Puck nodded,

"We're all in a bit of a mess aren't we?"

***

**A/N: Gah! That was a terrible chapter for me to write! I brought back bitchy Quinn, but adorable Puck. Not too sure how I feel about it. On one side I'm thinking in a way this is pretty much comeuppance for Quinn, but on the other Finn and Rachel are still in the wrong too. And I hate being mean to Rachel, 'cause she's totally going to be destroyed. But I decided Puck, Tina and Artie can be her knights in shining armor (and chairs!), because well it's Puck! plus I don't think Tina nor Artie really has that much against Rachel (minus the whole Tonight situation and the wheels thing). Anyway that's just me heating the drama up a little. Next chapter will be the start of 'Mattress'. And sorry about any mistakes, I'll get it fixed eventually, and more apologies about the Puckleberry too, it's not really going to get much more than that at the minute.**

**And so to my totally awesome reviewers; I have your replies!**

_Like-Vines-We-Intertwine _**- Hehe thanks. Here we go; I'm hoping you liked the way I did it. :)**

_Bibz _**– LOL. I like inspiring people too. There's my Quinn reaction. Enjoy!? **

_jaymcb _**– I already replied to this one, but again apologies. I don't think I worded that sentence right so I didn't mean it the way it sounded.**

_Berlian – _**Hehe. I hope I didn't disappoint!**

_Ch3lsBishop_** – Sheldon is like uber awesome. He totally makes that show! Yeah, I'm a little stuck on how I'm going to do this, I sorta want Finn to be there for Rachel, because he was there too but at the same time, he has to be there for Quinn because we need the Puckleberry-ness. 'Tis very confusing. And yeah, Puck would totally be an awesome dad, he doesn't want to be Quinn's boyfriend cuz he wants to be that role for someone else...I mean what? I said nothing. :P**

_rolley2001_** – Oh awesome! I'm totally going to start a 'That's What She Said' club. :) Thank you!**

_...World._** - Aww thanks! Don't worry, I'm a major sucker for the drama. :) Agreed on the man-whore front. I was like aww he was so sweet to Rachel in 'Mash-Up' and then with Quinn it's like 'holy crap' where's sweet Noah gone?...maybe the writers are hinting at something there....**

_violent-smurf_** – Hehe thank you! I know. Poor Drizzle, she is just the rope in their bizarre game of tug-a-war. Oh god! That'd be incrediably awkward. I'm trying to work out how it'd work. Because they'd have different parents but at the same time they'd be somewhat step-siblings....I'll get back to you when I've worked it out. I'm curious now. And yeah. Poor Finn, he's going to hit a rough patch soon. :(**

_Literati Lover_** – Hehe. Sorry about the reaction, I think I'll have to redo one to get it right. It wasn't going to work the way I thought. Aha see? I took your review to heart and made her dads notice! Moohaha! I feel evil. Oh excellent, you can be my 'Never-Been-Drunk' buddy on here! And for review number two; yeah Rachel was a virgin, I'm trying to stick to most of the episodes but veer of course at the same time. Yeah, I feel sorry for Quinn and Rachel at the same time! And then Finn is kinda just in the middle; cuz quinn got cheated on, Rachel's going to get blamed for it all and then there's Finn whose getting it both ways. Oh I think it could maybe get even twisteder like Kurt could run off to get married with Karofsky!...okay that totally came out of nowhere – my apologies.**

_.lover_** – 'Tis a very messed up square. And then if we throw Kurt's infatuation with Finn in there we have a very, very messed up pentagon!**

_Lunar Kitty Kat_** – Ah don't worry. I understand. We moved in August last year and I still haven't finished unpacking – which is incredibly sad. Yeah, I love Finn but he is a little stupid and I totally agree with everything you said; teenage girls are terrible; derogatory names are very popular during fights at my school. Which is why I sit back and don't fight. But thankfully we always have Puck the superhero to help – because you so know half the school are still terrified of him. Aww I'm glad I excited you! You'll have everyone else's reaction next chapter.**

_mayball31695 _**– Naww thanks. Don't worry I feel really sorry for Rachel too. I was ready to start bawling writing this before I asked myself why was I getting so upset about what I'm doing to a fictional character (I still haven't answered that question).**

_bjaarcy _**– Aww no problem. I don't mind. Oh god!? How many times did I use it? I still continue to do that; I swear I wrote an essay last year that used the word 'then' at least 30 times. Sorry that there's not a lot of Puckleberry; I'm slowly leading up to it. He'll just going to be a friend for awhile first. Hehe thanks. Oh yay! So you noticed that I was using songs for the titles? I was waiting for someone to do that. :)**

**And so yeah...that's pretty much it. I'm turning up the drama because that's the way I roll. And again apologises to anyone who is getting confused by my randomness, mainly in review replies. It's sad because I'm actually worse in real life. Anyway hopefully will update soon; it's my birthday on Monday (woot!) and a friend and I are going second-hand book shopping because I don't think I own enough books. Anywho.**

**:P **


	5. Photograph

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I went away for the week and yarda yarda yarda got distracted etcetera etcetera. Anywho! We have Mike jumping on the Rachel bandwagon in this chapter thanks to a couple of reviews asking for him. Anywho. Shall we get started? Teeny warning of swearing. If you have problems with it please, please tell me and I will remedy it. Ooo and when I say three weeks at the end of the first part, I mean three weeks since Quinn found out – the start is really weirdly written.**

**Once more, several lines from the actual episode.**

*******

**Chapter Five: Photgraph**

The students at McKinley High had seen some atypical things passing through their halls, most of them involving the Glee club. It was normal to see Rachel Berry bolting throughout the halls, covered in slushie but seeing the rest of the club, including the jock and cheerleader members was something that immediately shook the entire frame of the schools careful grouping. And then there were the other things, like the week when they all rode around in wheelchairs as some kind of protest, seeing Finn Hudson and Puck beating the crap out of each other because of bake-sale stress. Hell, half the school had even walked hesitantly past Rachel and Finn when they were practising some duet in the hallways, but nothing could have prepared them for the aftermath of Quinn's meltdown.

If this was normal times, the Glee club usually banded off in little groups when they weren't together. Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina generally stuck together, because it often took them all to manoeuvre Artie around, since her fall from grace, Quinn wasn't that close with them anymore still she often walked with Santana and Brittany because it offered a slight escape from the scathing looks she usually received from the other Cheerios. The football guys would walk in their own caveman huddle, because the sheer size of both Finn and Puck, mixed in with backup from Mike and Matt scared the crap out of almost everyone, and only Rachel ever wandered around by herself.

But something had obviously changed in the fact that Rachel was never allowed walk alone in the halls. After what the rest of the school had noticed as the splitting of Glee to Team Rachel or Team Quinn, she was constantly being walked to and from classes by Puck or Tina, was usually perched towards the front of most classes next to Artie and none of them ate in the cafeteria anymore, choosing to sit on the bleachers near the football field or to have small jam sessions in the auditorium, anything to avoid Quinn.

Since Finn and Rachel had both come clean, Quinn had immediately exiled them both and anyone who conversed with Rachel joined them. Santana and Brittany had both stuck to her side, mainly out of spite for Puck for choosing Rachel or complete confusion in Brittany's case. Evidently Mike and Matt just followed, and while Mercedes was often spotted giving Rachel sympathetic waves or smiles, she didn't dare approach her because of Kurt's current appraisal that Rachel had 'stolen his man'. Artie and Tina however had both stuck to their guns on defending Rachel, each stating that they never did really like Quinn and she was way out of line, while Puck was plainly sick of Quinn walking all over everyone with her hypocrisy and lies. Within a week of giving him the silent treatment, Quinn found herself missing Finn and his bumbling yet lovable demeanour and had forgiven and taken him back. Rachel, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky, as Quinn was still arguing the point that a boy was allowed to sleep around because it made him a stud, not that she would allow Finn to cheat ever again, while on the other hand a girl sleeping around was intolerable because it defied the entire notion of women being delicate and feminine and special if they shared that with every man who looked their way kindly. After hearing this speech for the first time, Rachel struggled not to collapse in tears, as Puck glared from next to her, whispering softly that it was all just a load of shit.

It had been three weeks.

***

Mr Schue knew something was up. He tried not to be creepy and inappropriate in the way he did it, but he often found himself watching his Glee kids. Ever since the disaster that was Acafellas, he'd realised that the kids would still need guidance for at least a few more years, and as none of them seemed as though they really wanted to speak to Emma, he would have to do.

He knew that the Glee club had been split in half again. However not like they were when Sue was still co-director, but this time it was different. Clearly something had happened between Quinn and Rachel, whatever it was it had broken Quinn and Finn up and had sent Puck spiralling into the role of Knight in Shining Armour. Not wanting to pry, Mr. Shue had agreed to ignore it all, but he was starting to get a real need to extract the gossip out of Kurt, just so he wasn't out of the loop anymore. He'd gathered that for some reason, whatever slight friendship Quinn and Rachel had going had been fully severed, and as a result, the majority of Glee had turned against Rachel and only Puck, Tina and Artie seemed ready to stick up for her. Will Schuester was not an idiot. He had heard Quinn's muffled hisses of 'slut' everytime Rachel walked past, and he'd gathered from the soft looks Finn kept shooting her, meant that there was still something happening there and whether he liked it or not, it just might affect their performance at Sectionals.

***

Puck was worried. And he wasn't a worrier. Not like Finn who lost sleep because of little things like getting vaporised on level two, no Puck only ever worried about important things like whether his mom was dealing okay, or if his sister was getting picked on, he'd made sure long ago that his dad's mistakes wouldn't affect the way his little sister would grow up. But tell anyone about that, and you'll get your ass kicked. But this time, Rachel had catapulted herself to the top of his worry list. Ever since he'd practically dragged her out of the girls bathroom, shed attached herself to him, almost refusing to stay out of his sight in case Quinn ambushed her once more, not that he really minded, but it was the sad haunted look that was constantly plastered on her face that scared him, She was slowly fading from the slightly crazy yet determined Rachel Berry he had dated and turning in a zombie-like shadow of her.

Now that Quinn had announced to the entire Glee club what Finn and Rachel had done, Rachel had stopped calling attention to herself, and Puck never thought he would ask for this, but he really really wanted to hear her lecture him on not taking care of his voice, or hear her list every person who had won a Tony in the last fifteen years, anything but the short vague comments he'd been getting now. He knew she was having a few problems, beforehand Finn was really her only friend and now Quinn was forbidding him to see her at all and she wasn't all that friendly with any of the other Glee kids, plus Puck knew how close Rachel and her fathers were, and that being on the outs with them was killing her.

He sighed and looked up from his thoughts. A shifting on his right alerted him to Rachel once more and he stroked her hair and she smiled softly from her position on his shoulder. Next to her Mike was chattering away about some action movie he'd stayed up to watch the night before and Rachel appeared to be only half listening,

"And then this bad guy like jumps out of nowhere and whacks the good guy, who like does this awesome spin and hits him back. And then they're like wrestling on the floor and totally not noticing that these other guys are standing in the doorway totally ready to pounce! I'm telling you Rachel, you so have to watch it!" he exclaimed and Rachel smiled, she did rather have a soft spot for Mike, one of the only football players who never threw a slushie at her. Puck rolled his eyes, ever since Mike had come up to their little group two weeks ago and apologised to Rachel, he was constantly trying to organise group activities to get Rachel out of her funk.

"I'll try, 'kay Mike?" Rachel murmured tiredly and Mike nodded excitedly before trotting to sit back with Brittany as Tina wheeled Artie over,

"Rach? You okay? Y-y-y-you look a l-l-l-little crappy," Tina stuttered and Puck jerked in surprise, moving Rachel's hair out of her eyes so he could get a better look at her, she chuckled lightly as he frowned. She was slightly pale and clammy and the dark circles under her eyes weren't very well hidden,

He opened his mouth to protest before Rachel slapped her hand against it, "Noah," she muttered warningly, "I'm fine. I think I picked up a bug somewhere. I just need a bit more sleep okay?" Puck reluctantly agreed, patting her head back into its position on his shoulder as Mr. Schue finally wandered in.

"Alright guys!" he chirped, "I was thinking we need a slight break from our Sectionals prep, what with the yearbook pictures coming up and everything. So Rachel? Care to start us off with Defying Gravity?"

From the back-row, Quinn scoffed lightly and Kurt rolled his eyes, Rachel sighed deeply, lifting herself away from Puck.

"Umm...actually Mr. Schue, I'm not really feeling that well and I've been thinking and I think Kurt should take the solo,"

Around the room eyes widened slowly, Rachel Berry of all people was giving up a solo? Without being forced?

Mr Schue cleared his throat, "What do you mean Rachel? I thought after the diva-off that we agreed you won the solo fair and square."

Rachel smiled wearily, "I know. It's just; I know Kurt blew the note. The high F. I've heard him practising in here and he can hit it without issue. I can't say I know why he blew it, but nethertheless I think he should have it. What we want to do is blow the judges away, and Kurt performing that solo is what we need to do that exactly. It can be to appeal to the judges our diversity and ability to, I dont know, prove that difference doesnt matter, it's the talent that does. Kurt deserves that solo. Not me."

Mr. Schue openly gaped and Kurt looked as though all his dreams had come true, yet utterly confused at the same time. Both Artie and Tina glanced at Rachel worriedly while Puck hugged her to his side once again, finally she was speaking again.

***

One thing the Glee kids had noticed in the past few months in Glee club, was that Mr. Schue had a very easy to read face. And so after Kurt had spotted him storming out of the teachers lunchroom, looking mighty pissed, he took his chance.

Perching himself on the piano bench, Kurt spread the previous Thunderclaps across the piano.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked and Finn struggled to hide his smile at the mention of her name,

"She's not here yet," he stated matter-of-factly and Puck rolled his eyes,

"Miss Pillsbury wanted to see her. Something about why someone wrote man-stealer across her locker," he said, shooting a glare at Quinn.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Perfect. Based on my investigation, I'm of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flame of anti-Glee club terror. I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins' ruling."

At that moment a more calmed down Mr Schue entered,

"Oh hey guys. Ah looking at old Thunderclaps?" he asked and Artie looked about nervously,

"It's really unsettling."

Mr Schue nodded, "And totally unfair. Hey can I borrow one of these?" he said, half-wrestling the book from Kurt's arms, "You know what? This year's Thunderclap is going to have a Glee club photo with every one of your smiling faces in it. You have my word on it."

He left the room cheerfully, not noticing the obviously fake smiles that greeted him as he left.

***

By their Glee practice that afternoon, they were all somewhat scared of Mr Schue's rapid mood changes. As they normally did at the start before he showed up, the Glee kids had spread themselves around the choir-room. Finn, Artie, Puck, Matt, Mike and Mercedes were attempting to start an impromptu mash-up, Kurt had relieved Brad of the piano, while Quinn studied and Brittany and Santana tried to distract her away.

Suddenly Mr Schue marched in, a big grin on his face, followed by Tina and Rachel who were both still trying to scrub the accidentally split juice out of Tina's shirt.

"Hey guys! Great news! Glee club gets a photo in the Thunderclap!" he exclaimed, looking ready to start singing, "Yep, it's going to show everyone at this school that Glee club is on its way up. When we win Regionals, those 'Claps are going to be collector's items! I mean all of your classmates are going to be _begging _for your autographs. But I had to compromise to do it. Umm...we only get a quarter page in the back. Which means, we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo."

Almost automatically both Mercedes and Kurt raised their hands, "We nominate Rachel!" they said fake-enthusiastically.

Rachel looked up from where she was spraying stain-remover on Tina, "What?"

Mercedes grinned, "Put it this way. Rachel pretty much has Glee written all over her. She's the perfect captain."

Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows, "Really? Rachel what do you think about being one of our captains? I was going to put it all to a vote but seeing as Kurt and Mercedes seem so adamant that you're a good choice,"

Rachel shrugged, still kneeling on the floor in front of Tina, "I suppose it would always be good practice. It's fine with me."

Mr. Schue looked pleased before clapping his hands together. "Alright! Anyone care to volunteer themselves as co-captain?"

Blank faces greeted back at him, before Kurt spoke up, "Why? We are all happy to have Rachel as captain, no need for two. She can do the picture all herself, because if anything, anyone who has heard her sing, knows that Rachel Berry is the epitome of Glee Club." he finished off with a sparkling smile at Rachel, who hesitantly smiled back, still cautious of who was actually on her side.

Half of the other kids nodded in agreement, bar Quinn who looked bored, Finn whom was staring at Rachel hesitantly and Puck, who was attempting not to leap to Rachel's rescue once more. Mr. Schuester half-opened his mouth to argue the point that Glee would most likely need two captains when Finn suddenly jumped to his feet, ignoring the warning glances Quinn was shooting at him,

"I'll do it Mr. Schue. I can be Rachel's co-captain. I mean she said to me once that I've gotta stop letting other people's opinions rule my life. And I want to do this." he said and Quinn looked as though her head was about to explode, while Rachel's eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping slightly, just as Puck narrowed his eyes at Finn, trying to figure out his motive.

Mr. Schue practically danced with happiness, giddy at the idea of his Glee club being in the yearbook, before settling down to the business of the day. Halfway through, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand gently in his own, pulling her to his side, much to Puck and Quinn's dismay. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "After the photo, I think we need to talk. I mean I haven't had a chance since _that_ thing and I guess I owe you a coupla apologies."

Rachel hesitantly nodded, giving him a weak smile, before he wandered back over, flinging an arm around Quinn's waist, ignoring the distasteful glares she was shooting Rachel's way. Rachel herself attempted to ignore the glares, taking her seat once again next to Puck and Tina.

***

Unfortunately, Mr. Schue's excitement over his two Glee captains was not to last for long. Rachel had been waiting for at least ten minutes for Finn to show up for their photo, before finally subsiding to go inside alone. However halfway across the school, Puck shook his head as he watched Finn scrubbing vigorously at his face, clearly making no move to meet up with Rachel. Sighing, Puck turned away and started to head for the classroom the photographers had taken over. At least this way he could make Rachel happy, and show off his totally badass guns in picture-form for many years to come. It was win-win...even if buck-teeth and a Hitler moustache were kinda hard to pull off, no matter how badass you were.

He walked into the classroom, just in time to see Rachel demonstrating one of her over-the-shoulder poses, chuckling softly to himself, she looked up and grinned.

"Hello Noah. What are you doing here? I thought the football picture was being taken down on the bleachers." she asked, standing to hug him lightly,

"Just thought I'd come see my third favourite girl. After my mom and sister, because of obligation and all," he replied cheekily and she stared at him pointedly,

"Noah." she glared warningly and he held up his hands in surrender,

"Alright, alright. I saw Finn in the locker-room and I guessed he'd stood you up, and I wanted to offer you my incredibly sexy face to join yours in this Glee photo. After all, we're two good looking Jews. It's natural for us to look this good."

Rachel's smiled in shock and she threw her arms around Puck's middle again. From behind them, the photographer cleared his throat.

"Listen can we hurry this up? I've gotta blow. I've got a casting session in half an hour," he blurted and almost automatically, Rachel's eyes widened,

"A casting session for what?" she asked and Puck shook his head, only Rachel.

"My brother-in-law's shooting a commercial for his store, I'm directing it. I just do this school photos for the money,"

Rachel stood there looking wide-eyed until the photographer turned to stare at her,

"I can cry on demand," she stated, "It's one of my many talents. I'm very versatile, and aside from nudity and the exploitation of animals, I'll pretty much do anything to break into the business."

From behind her, Puck tried to stifle his laugh, was it just him or did it sound like Rachel had rehearsed this entire speech in front of her mirror before.

"W-w-well you certainly seem talented and all but I-I-I need, there's other speaking parts in this thing, I need like a _bunch _of other actors too," the photographer said and Rachel smirked,

"I can help with that."

She looked up to meet Pucks eyes, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

***

As much as she loved the thought of being on primetime television, on pretty much in the eye of every family in Lima, Rachel was really started to regret setting up that commercial. Sure Rachel could puff up her ego and boast about herself all she wanted, but the truth was, she was still a teenage girl who often found herself attaching blame to the person she knew best – her. As far as she could see, if she hadn't organised that commercial, they wouldn't have been thanked in mattresses and Mr. Schue wouldn't have opened one, causing himself to be fired as Glee Club director.

Sure while the others – namely Puck – kept reassuring her that it was not her fault, that if Terri Schuester hadn't been lying to her husband for all these months, he wouldn't have had to open and sleep on that mattress, Rachel couldn't shift the blame away, all she focused on was that while Saint Quinn had managed to manipulate Coach Sylvester into paying for the Glee photo, no matter how secretive, thus making her everybody's favourite person yet again, Rachel would just be known as the annoying, self-absorbed girl who ruined everything, like she always did.

It didn't matter that Quinn was lying directly to Finn about the parentage of 'their' baby, as it appeared all the Glee kids would have her back anyway, given they all seemed to be clued up to everything anyway. And as soon as the news hit, it still wouldn't be Quinn sheltering most of the blame, it'd be Rachel once again, this time for being the other woman, who had made Quinn doubt her relationship with Finn, thus pushing her straight into Pucks arms.

Rachel sighed from her position in the front row of seats in the auditorium, waiting for her dads to pick her up. They'd promised they'd go out tonight and finally talk through what had been ignored for the past few weeks, something Rachel wasn't particularly looking forward to. Scrunching her hands nervously in her lap she crumpled the bits of paper lying there. Grimacing at the paper-cut that bloomed, she smoothed out the brightly coloured pamphlet and the hastily scrawled note out.

_R. Can't take too much of Q's attitude much longer. And like I've said before, it should be bros before hoes. Not that I'm calling you and Quinn hoes, it's just a saying. But what I mean is I think I need to tell Finn. The whole truth about what happened between Q and me. And I think I'll need your help with it – though tell anyone that and I'll slushie you into next week. Call me tonight please. - Puck_

Truthfully, Rachel's brain was starting to hurt with all the scandals and gossip that was flying around. All she'd managed to make of it was that for some reason Noah wanted her help, to announce to his best friend that he had impregnated his girlfriend, whom happened to be the same girlfriend who wanted to ruin Rachel's life for also sleeping with said boyfriend. Rachel chuckled lightly, and they say soap operas didn't happen in real life. Then her eyes fell on the pamphlet Miss. Pillsbury had placed in her hand when she had left their meeting the other day. The titled blazoned in front of her eyes and Rachel couldn't help but think that not only did she ruin Glee club and potentially their chances at Sectionals, as well as the relationship with her only real friend at McKinley and her fathers trust in her, but it looked like she may have just ruined her life that little bit more.

***

**A/N: Again! Sorry about the wait. Truthfully I've been kinda having a Charmed marathon, which means I've been sitting in front of the TV not the computer, until I finally dug up our mini-laptop thingy which enables me to multitask! Anyway let's see – I crammed an entire episode into one chapter, I brought up some Puckleberry and a teeny bit of Mike (dont worry there'll be more soon), I made up another totally awesome pamphlet from Emma (which you'll see soon too) and I made Puck finally grow some! Plus I made Rachel all angsty which is really weird so I'll bring perky Rachel back soon – and the little blaming thing at the ends is me reflecting on what I do (the whole blame myself for things going wrong – which I do A LOT!) as well as my annoyance with the show at times – just the whole how the Glee kids all have seemed to forgiven Quinn, and the Cheerios and Finn and Puck etc for all the bullying and teasing and yet they still all dislike Rachel heaps because she's a little conceited, when she's never picked on any of them.**

**Alright rant over. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And I apologise for any mistakes I missed – this laptop thing has terrible keys. Half the time they dont work, and there's no proper quotation marks or apostrophes so I had to fix it all on my desktop computer and knowing me I missed some.**

**As for the lovelys who reviewed last chapter; here are my replies!**

_mayball31695 – _**Aww thanks! I promise I'll work on putting in some major Puckleberry. It's been a little slow at the moment.**

_bjaarcy_ – **Don't worry I have no clue either, on one hand Finn and Rachel are adorable when they're together but Puck/Rachel is like a whole other brand of awesomeness. Hehe thanks. Ooo I don't know. Either one, though I want to see Kurt shifting between both groups, like attempting to dress the guys before joining the girls. :)**

_Evie_ – **I totally agree. I never did understand why they all hate Rachel so much. I think out of them all, only Finn, partially Puck and Brittany like her, and two of them are kinda idiots. LOL. I have this whole idea of Puck having this sweet side of him that only his mum and sister really see. Yeah, I do think in the show, Quinn needs to be taken down a peg or so. Just the whole she still has everyone on her side and yet she cheated on her boyfriend! Aww thank you!**

_Like-Vines-We-Intertwine_ – **Yep. In my opinion it's about time someone did. Hehe, and I do love the drama.**

_...World._ – **LOL. I think we need to organise this like massive group-hug for Rachel. I think she deserves it. Hehe as you can see from my rant above, I highly agree – so here's to hoping the next 9 episodes involve them being nice! Yeah, I love Tina and Artie. I'm going to work out their issues soon too.**

_chrpangel_ – **Aww thank you!**

_Lunar Kitty Kat_ – **Exactly. That bit really bugged me in Wheels, the fact she was going off at Finn, even though he was trying, whereas she wasn't at all, I mean she still could have gotten a job for a few months at least. And the threatening to find another dad if he couldn't so what she wanted? And yeah, I think they all pick on Rachel mainly because she's talented and most likely because of her dads. Quinn and her parents look to be anti-gay and I can see Puck and Finn as little kids like coming to the conclusion that it's not fair of her to have two dads when neither of them have one – just in that twisted way little kids analyse things. Hehe yeah, Rachel'll meet Puck's mum and sister soon; I was so disappointed that they didn't show it in Mash-up. Because wasn't that the whole point, that Puck dated her because his mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl. Yeah, I love Tina and Artie, they're adorable. I'm thinking that Brittany would probably take Rachel's side too, but she's being held back by Santana and Quinn, and that Mercedes would probably stick up for Rachel, if not for the fact Kurt would be p***ed. Aww I'm glad you like that bit. It's my favourite.**

_TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld_ – **Aww thanks. WE HAVE MIKE! :P Sure it was the world's tiniest mention – but he will be back! Hehe. Yeah I love the idea of Mike and Rachel being friends.**

_Bibz_ – **Hehe I thought you might. Bitchiness and the victim – sounds like Quinn most of the time. LOL. I love Jump! Sorry I didn't actually show that scene, I just couldn't imagine it any different to actual one.**

_Ch3lsBishop_ – **LOL. Totally didn't. Hint hint nudge nudge. :) Hehe I'll say it again, I love Tina and Artie, they're like my favourite characters after Puck, Rachel, Finn and Brittany. It kinda hurts my head trying to work around how that'd all work. Far too confusing.**

_Literati Lover_ – **Thank you! I know, I loved how sweet Puck was in Mash-up! And then they broke up which made him all not sweet. :( LOL. Finn's sitting there looking stupid faces are hilarious though! I seriously could make a list for every episode how many times he does and awesome face. Oooo I didn't mention where Rachel was staying. So I'll do it now! I can her being at home but like staying in her room constantly, and then on weekends going to Tina's until she desperately has to go home. **

_Gabi-in-wonderland_ – **Yep. *massive group hug* for Rachel. :P LOL. I can totally see Puck as having this huge inner superhero thing for women. Agreed – let us all blame Quinn. :) **

_Katrina Seeder_ – **Aww thanks! LOL. I'm going to set up a shrine for my Kurt. He's so much more likeable. Hehe I can Artie doing that. I've actually seen a guy do it once. His girlfriend had run into the bathroom in tears with a bunch of friends, and he was leaning on the wall outside, just glaring at everyone. **

_violent-smurf_ – **Ditto! I see myself in her too! And again ditto with the stupid decision thing – thus why I refused to watch the 'You're The One That I Want' scene in Hairography, because that was just awkward! Yes, I'm refusing to write awkward scenes, because then I sit here feeling all uncomfortable for no reason. Hehe I have Mike! Well a little bit. But he will be back! With more lines than ever! I'm so jealous of the pock and lock – I wanna do that! Yeah I think they'd be step-siblings. Sorta, Drizzle's dad would be Puckleberry's stepdad and vice versa but they'd still have their separate mothers. So it wouldn't be blood related so maybe it could still work! A little creepy but relatively legal! Alrighty we have Jacob insulting Finn and pregnant pornographic pictures coming up! But not until after Sectionals because that's when the Rachel stuff will come out! Yay! Random-speak! I have so many school books that are covered with nonsense that only me and a few others get, it's terrific! The thing about speaking at a decibel only dogs understand sounds like me before a friend and I go see Harry Potter. We get all squealy and bouncy and people stare at us weirdly.**

_GleeLover _– **Aww thanks! Hopefully I can make my updates much quicker again.**

_Adienna _– **Thank you! It's always good to hear!**

_youliveanduburn _– **Aww yay! Thanks very much!**

_xSpencer-Rose - _**LOL. Please don't burst! Hehe here's the update! LOL. I'm glad you think it's epic - I do too! Kurt'll come around eventually, once he recovers from shock. :P**

*******

**Anyway. Should update soon – hopefully. A friend and I are having a Glee marathon so hopefully more ideas come from that. Plus I'm back at school again – eww – and I can write fanfiction in class like I always do! And now I believe I still have 5 seasons of Charmed to go and the TV is calling my name. And once again my promotion thing – **_bjaarcy_**'s '**_Tik Tok' _**which is as I've said incredibly awesome! As well as **_Ch3lsBishop _**who is doing this challenge too. I'm pretty sure it's called **_These Moments In Time._

**:P**


	6. Damn Regret

**A/N: Aww massive virtual hugs for you all! I'm glad you all liked the extra long chapter. I'm quite proud of it. Anyway; this is the last chapter that follows the basic plot of a Glee episode, next one I'm on my own for the complete plot. Sigh. Oh well. Basic timeline for the chapter; four weeks/a month since Finn and Rachel slept together, I'd say Quinn's about four-five months pregnant, a week since Mattress. **

**Sectionals spoilers and once more; some dialogue from the original episode, though I changed a few words. **

*******

**Chapter Six: Damn Regret **

For someone who had sworn a few weeks ago that a drunken mistake had fully and irrevocably ruined her life, Rachel had managed to pull everything back to somewhat normal, rather quickly. Sure Quinn still hated her and could barely stand to be in the same room as the other girl without mentioning the word 'whore' or 'slut', and out of the eleven Glee kids, only four were on her side, but Rachel still had Noah firmly planted next to her, the boy slowly becoming her closest friend next to Tina, and as of a week ago, she and her fathers were finally back on speaking terms.

True to their word, her dads had organised a family night, in which they had actually cooked for once, both deliberately leaving work early, before sitting down and finally discussing the slowly festering elephant in the room. Truthfully it was one of the more awkward moments Rachel had ever experienced, and that included the sex talk she had been given at age 9. This time had been that, multiplied by a couple hundred. At least when she was 9, they had basically handed her several books on puberty and sex and trusted her enough to read them and to then ask any questions she may have. However at age 16, she wasn't as lucky given both her parents knew she was sexually active, regardless of the fact it happened once and there was a slim to nothing chance of it _ever _happening again. After twenty minutes of listening to both fathers regale her with a lecture on why drunken sex wasn't never a good idea, and that they knew a girl from her school was already dealing with the consequences of such actions, and they didn't want their own daughter to have to go through teen pregnancy, especially since the boy to devirginise their daughter was the longstanding boyfriend of aforementioned girl. Struggling not to visibly shudder, Rachel finally broke in and explained carefully that what had happened between her and Finn meant nothing to either of them, and it would most likely never reoccur. This was greeted with cheerful smiles from the less-overbearing father as they both enveloped her in a long overdue hug, before handing her a paper-bag that was horrifyingly filled with the elusive 'c' word, and explaining that they had organised a doctor's appointment for her, just to make sure she hadn't caught anything from Finn, regardless of both of their original virgin status.

Rachel wandered slowly to her bedroom, still half-reeling from embarrassment, but never the less glad that everything was right with her fathers again. For now at least.

Flopping into her deskchair, she pulled her bag towards her, deciding that homework might just burn the images out of her mind.

Amongst her books she spotted the bright pamphlet again, its title glaring at her. Her stomach began to churn as she picked it up, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it in the trash. Neatly spreading Noah's note out, she picked up her phone.

_Are you sure you want to tell Finn? Can't Quinn?_

She hit send before she could regret it, before pulling out her English book to the homework that technically wasn't due for another week. Her phone buzzed soon after,

_Yeah i need 2. Quinn's got this thing where she needs 2 b perfect. she wont do it._

_Alright. Do you know how you'll do it? I mean it's not a casual thing to admit to._

_thats what i need u 4. im gunna pick ur brains for ideas._

Rachel laughed, completely giving up on the idea of working, instead curling up in the middle of her bed.

_Are you admitting that I'm smarter than you?_

_:) Obviously not if u hvnt guessed already._

_Don't be mean. I'll have something tomorrow for you._

_Thanx. Ur really being awesome about this._

She could feel her cheeks burning, as Daddy number one knocked gently on the door, kissing her forehead as he handed her the bowl of pie they had cut up downstairs. She settled herself down with it, before beginning to reply.

_I try. Meet me by my locker tomorrow. I'll bring flowcharts._

_i take the smart comment back. ur a weird one._

_Makes you love me all the more._

The minute her thumb hit the send button, Rachel regretted it. She didn't know what she was thinking, bringing up the 'L' word with a guy she'd dated and dumped within a week, who she wasn't even sure actually liked her as much as he acted. Her phone was still and silent for several minutes, and Rachel found herself panicking more and more when it finally went off.

_Mayb. :) Evythng OK with u and the dads?_

She sighed in relief, glad for the subject change.

_Yeah. We talked it out. A little awkward._

_thought itd b. but good 2 hear anyway. u told T & A? theyre worried._

_Not yet. Only just finished._

_K. i can do it 4 u. g2g. talk to you tmorrw. night ;)_

_Goodnight Noah._

Rachel sighed in happiness, her stomach warming in a way that had nothing to do with the pie she had eaten.

***

In Puck's opinion, the people who write those books on telling people news about death and crap really should invest in ones for screw-up teens who sleep with their best friend's girlfriends, causing them to get pregnant. It might just make this whole 'telling Finn' idea a little easier to deal with. Sure he wanted to, like desperately, in part for himself, to hopefully get a role in his baby's life, but in part for Rachel too, so that maybe Quinn would finally leave her alone.

After he had finished texting Rachel last night, Puck was somewhat ashamed that he'd Googled giving bad news. In part it was completely his fault. He'd originally gone to Miss Pillsbury, because she was like always handing out pamphlets to students, he knew this because Rachel had been getting heaps lately, but she didn't have any on betrayal that didn't involve divorce, and trust him when he says that he knows a little more about that than he liked. Unfortunately Google failed him for the first time, in the way it kept going on about honesty and trust and telling the person in a safe, happy environment and never using phrases or sentences that you will regret tomorrow. Puck didn't need his awesomely badassedness to tell him all of it was a steaming pile of crap. All he knew was that he might need to organise with the nurse for some icepacks in advance, and hopefully Matt and Mike would help interfere if Finn looked ready for the kill, Puck didn't particularly want to die at the hands of his most likely soon-to-be best friend, he wanted something really badass to be written on his tombstone, not; _Here lies Noah [Puck] Puckerman – a total douche. _

The next morning, Puck rolled out of bed much, much earlier than he normally did. Early enough that both his mom and sister were still in the house, and assuming he left when they did, he'd actually arrive at school on time for the first time in a _long _time. Grabbing the tattered notepad that he had scrawled various 'telling Finn' ideas on, he wandered downstairs, only to be gaped at by his sister. His mother thankfully was a little more subtle, kissing his forehead and reminding him _again _that she wanted to meet the nice Jewish girl he had befriended, Puck had long given up on explaining they had already met before, on one of the rare days he had actually attended temple and Rachel's fathers had remembered their daughter attended school with him.

Entering the school, Puck manoeuvred his way swiftly around the halls to Rachel's locker, finding her standing there, hands full of brightly coloured pamphlets that had to have come from Miss Pillsbury, and a rather thick, technical looking book. Upon spotting Puck coming towards her, Rachel's eyes widened Bambi-style and she quickly shoved the book and pamphlets to the bottom of her bag, hoping to whatever God there was that he hadn't seen any of the titles. Puck raised his eyebrows,

"Err...paranoid much Berry? What was up with the counselling explosion?"

Rachel's cheeks burned in embarrassment, "I-I-I-I had an appointment with Miss Pillsbury, the other day about all this nonsense with Quinn, and she's been helping me sort through it all," she half-lied and he shrugged,

"Sounds alright. Least she can help you; she had nothing that could help me with this confessing thing."

Rachel smiled, closing her locker, "You don't think you could just sit him down and explain? That's what Finn and I did for Quinn. Although that didn't work out at all well, giving she began screaming, and Finn had some kind of mental breakdown and I completely shut down. But I guess just being completely honest would help. Explain about the wine-coolers and the lack of inhibition, and avoid mentioning that he and I basically did the same thing. Now is not the time for guilt-tripping."

Puck stared at her in wonder, "And if he starts using fists?"

Rachel looked pointedly, "Then take it like a man. Don't fight back. If you do it before Glee, there's a good chance Mr. Schuester or Mike and Matt can break it up. Otherwise I have pepper-spray in my bag that can be put to good use other than keeping Jacob away from my house,"

He threw an arm around her, pulling her in close to his side, "How is it that I can search Google for two and a half hours and get nowhere, but one short speech from you and suddenly its all clear?"

She laughed, "What can I say? It's a talent."

***

As much as her bravado hid it, Rachel was actually terrified of the idea of Finn's reaction. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt very strongly for Noah, and the idea of Finn hurting him in anyway was bound to freak her out. Not that she didn't feel terrible for Finn. In her opinion, this confession was a _long _time coming, and it was going to take even longer for any kind of forgiveness to be given out. Just quietly, she thought that Quinn deserved it. They had all witnessed one or more shouting matches between her and Finn about what he was bringing to the table to help with their baby, and now that the news of 'Drizzle' – Finn had mentioned his beloved name for the little girl – had been brought to light to Rachel, she often wondered how Quinn could sleep at night, knowing that she was lying directly to Finn's face about the paternity of the baby, denying Noah any contact at all, despite his exclamations that he would be a good father, and just being plain horrible to everyone else. Deep inside her, Rachel had a big heart, she knew that she couldn't hold a grudge against anyone for long – except that Sierra girl whom had stolen a dance routine off her when she was 11 – even if they had relentlessly picked on her for her entire middle school, and now high school life. That part of her felt incredibly sorry for Quinn. Even if she had been horrible to Rachel for sleeping with Finn, Rachel had guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was something Quinn herself hadn't done, and it was her way of lashing out with the internal regret and hatred she had for herself. Needless to say, Rachel wasn't quite ready to forgive and forget just yet, but she guessed if indeed they were in the same boat, they may just get thrown together whether they like it or not.

***

As macho and huge as he looked, Finn still managed to punch like a girl. Anyone who had seen him with a punching bag would know this and it had been the topic of many locker-room jokes for almost a year now. Clearly the other footballers had never had a very pissed off Finn punching the living daylights out of them.

Puck had clearly followed Rachel's instructions. He trusted her enough to lead him through this and make sure he didn't totally screw up. And his first step of business was getting Finn alone. Timing wise he'd picked before Glee, merely because everyone knew Glee made Finn ecstatically happy and the moments before and after were the highest points of euphoria. Then several carefully aimed paper-planes in class had organised Finn to meet him near the piano ten minutes before Glee would start, given Puck enough time to confess, but not enough for Finn to punch him fully to death.

Truthfully the look on Finn's face when he walked into the choir room, made Puck want to throw up. Finn had finally apologised to Rachel about the yearbook incident and, much to Quinn's dismay, both were back on speaking terms and seemed to be as close as ever, given all the sexual awkwardness between them. Plus earlier that day, Quinn had presented Finn with another ultrasound picture, that he had been showing to all the Glee kids, introducing it as his 'tiny little Drizzle', a scene that had made Puck ready to scream that the child was his, as well as succumb to Quinn's request that Finn never find out. Unfortunately for Finn, the first option won out.

"Dude. I did something unforgivable." he blurted out when Finn had spread out on the piano bench. He raised his eyebrows

"Whose cat did you run over now?"

Puck took another deep breath, "It's not a cat, Finn, It involves you."

Finn frowned, "Did you run over my Nanna? 'Cuz I like almost did that already and I don't think she appre-appre-appre, I don't think she liked it."

"I didn't run over anything! It has nothing to do with a car," Puck cried, exasperated,

Finn chuckled, "You sound like Rachel when she's helping with dance moves." he said and Puck rubbed his forehead,

"I broke the Bro Code. Like majorly broke it."

Finn looked up, slightly worried, "Puck dude, you know I admire your badassedness with the cougars and stuff, but you better not have slept with my mom. 'Cuz that's like sick and all, and I really don't wanna sleep with yours just for revenge."

"Eww." Puck gagged, "Sick. I wouldn't sleep with your mom. But I kinda got drunk and slept with someone closer to you than that," he admitted,

Finn screwed his nose up in confusion, "Well it wasn't Rachel 'cuz like she isn't that kind of person, and that one time with us was a major accident. Did you have sex with Mike? Not that I'm judging or anything, I mean Kurt might be happy for you to swing that way for him. You'd just better tell Rachel soon 'cuz I think she has it really bad for you and if you keep leading her on, it'll hurt her feelings," he finally said and Puck wanted to scream. Firstly because Finn thought he was gay, and there is no way that Noah Puckerman was gay. And secondly because Finn was accusing him of treating Rachel the exact way that Finn himself was treating her. In that moment, Puck decided.

"No. Finn, I had sex with Quinn. After you joined Glee, we were at a party and she was upset so we had way too many drinks and slept together. The baby is mine not yours. Quinn's being lying to you the whole time. She made up the story about the hot-tub because she knew you'd believe it. You can't get pregnant that way. I'm so sorry."

The minute the words were out, Puck felt a fist crashing into his face.

***

As soon as Noah didn't come meet her after her afternoon English class, Rachel knew something was up. Enough so that she had embarrassingly run full-bolt down the corridors towards the Glee room. She wasn't the only one. Outside to the room, she caught up with Kurt and Brittany who were both chattering away at a decibel only small dogs could understand. As she ran past, Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side,

"Rachel. I wouldn't go in there. It's getting a bit bloody. My designer coat almost got stained." he whispered and Rachel internally panicked, ripping her arm away from Kurt and shoving the door open to spot Finn and Puck rolling on the floor, punching each other. Well actually it was more Finn punching Puck, who was trying to get away. A tearstained Quinn stood with Santana, loudly sobbing. Suddenly Mr. Schuester and Miss. Pillsbury burst through the door.

"Come on! Get up and knock it off! Hey!" he shouted, pulling the pair apart. Blood was streaming from Puck's nose and his eyes were quickly yellowing into bruises.

Finn continued to fight against the hold Matt and Mike had on him, attempting to reach Puck once more, "Tell the truth!" he screamed, struggling, as Quinn burst into fresh tears,

"Who told you this, Finn," she sobbed, and his face hardened,

"It was him. But I want to hear it from you." he spat and her face crumbled, not even bothering to glare at Puck.

Mr. Schue appeared to be taking a few deep breaths as he began playing mediator, "Finn, just calm down!" he demanded but it did nothing to pacify him,

"No! They're both lying to me!" he yelled, tears beginning to well up in his own eyes, "Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"

Quinn cried harder as she slowly stepped towards him, "Yes," she whispered, "Puck is the father,"

Finn's face fell as it all began sinking in, "Buh. So all that stuff in the hot-tub...you just made that up?"

Quinn's sobs got louder, "I am so sorry," she breathed and Rachel could feel the blood pounding in her head,

Finn scrunched up his face, "Screw this. I'm done with you." he said, his volume picking up again as he accusingly pointed to Quinn, "I'm done...I'm done with all of you!" he shouted finally before storming out of the room, kicking a chair on the way.

Quinn's sobs drastically grew and Rachel felt tears of her own, rolling down her cheeks. As Brittany and Santana directed Quinn safely to the corner to calm down, the pounding in Rachel's head grew louder and louder.

"Noah..." she whispered, and he flung his head around to her as the colour drained out of her face. Almost launching himself across the room, he grabbed her around the waist as she collapsed onto him.

"I don't feel very well," she mumbled and Puck's eyes darted about worriedly as he half-dragged her towards the row of chairs. Behind him, he could hear Miss. Pillsbury calling for water and Mr. Schuester panicking that they couldn't make Sectionals with Finn gone and Rachel sick. Puck grinned lightly as he listened to the man pacing, muttering under his breath. Against him, Rachel rested her head heavily on his chest,

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just really, really tired lately."

Puck leant down and kissed her forehead, "It's alright. Miss. Pillsbury can call your dads and you can go home and sleep 'kay? I don't think we've got much to do here. Artie and Tina can go ask around the different music groups to see if anyone can be our twelfth member, and Artie can take Finn's lead. We've got Mercedes' solo, and if Britt, Santana, Mike and Matt can organise the chorography and harmonies for that, we may just have Sectionals in the bag." he reassured, trying not to dwell on the fact he had just lost his best friend. Rachel nodded and took the water bottle from Kurt, as she pulled herself to her feet, wobbling slightly. Giving Puck a tired smile, she slowly began to make her way out of the room with Miss. Pillsbury when Mike jumped up from his seat, calling her name. Rachel turned around slightly, only to have Mike throw his arms around her tightly,

"Get better soon, okay? You're the only girl in this place that wants me to teach them to pop 'n' lock and I'm not giving that up. And you said I could come to your place and check out your dad's action movie collection." he said, squeezing her against him, Puck shook his head in amusement as Rachel weakly laughed. As soon as Mike let go, Brittany wandered up to hug her too.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and Brittany shrugged, "You looked sad. Hugs make me feel better so you need lots to make you all extra happy again," she chirped and Rachel giggled and left the room, only to have Miss. Pillsbury fuss over her outside.

Puck stared after them, catching only a few words, "fathers...know...tell...important" he raised an eyebrow, what on earth was that about? Turning to the others, he spotted Kurt staring in disgust at his face. Raising a hand, he wiped his mouth to come away with a large smear of blood. Mr Schue frowned and handed him a box of tissues.

"Alright guys, I can't help you anymore but if you want to work things on your own until Emma gets back, feel free," he said, "and Quinn, if you need to, my office is always open for a chat." Giving Quinn a bright smile, Mr. Schue turned on his heel and left.

Puck collapsed himself in a chair, pulling his phone out and sending Rachel a quick text – _call me when u wake up. need 2 know ur ok –_ before pressing the tissues to his blood nose. Nodding to him, Tina wheeled Artie over to the band, where they bent their heads together, conspiring. Santana patted Quinn on the shoulder one last time before grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him over to Mike and Brittany, where they and Mercedes bent over the sheet music for _'And I Am Telling You'. _Kurt wandered over to the costume closet they had dragged into the room several months ago, and began flicking through the hangers. Quinn heavily stood to her feet, protectively rubbing her hands over her rounded stomach as she walked over to Puck.

"I hope you're happy now. I don't have Finn anymore. And there's a very large chance that you just pushed him straight into the arms of Rachel. Which means neither of us gets the person we want. I hope that's exactly what you wanted." she said scathingly and Puck rolled his eyes,

"I told him because I was sick of the lies and hypocrisy. You were treating Rachel like crap because she made a mistake, the exact mistake you made yourself actually." he spat and Quinn looked ready to burst into tears again,

"I know. I know I was horrible. I will apologise to Rachel, I just...I was scared. And jealous. I was jealous of the fact Rachel got to have sex with the boyfriend, I hadn't had sex with myself, and that she wasn't suffering the same consequences as I did. She isn't getting stared and mocked at in the hallways, not like I am," she whimpered and Puck felt a pang of sympathy for Quinn, which was followed by annoyance,

"But she does. Rachel gets mocked in the halls constantly because of the rumours we've all spread, all the crap about her dads and the teasing and made-up stories of her being a transsexual. The pornographic pictures that you commissioned the Cheerios to draw on the bathroom walls. You're barely coping with the treatment you've been getting for the last few months, when we've been doing this to Rachel for years," he said and tears began to roll down Quinn's face,

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." she pleaded and Puck gently positioned her on a chair.

"Don't tell me that, tell Rachel."

Quinn nodded wetly, "I'm sorry about all the Lima Loser comments and everything, you'll make a great dad someday. I just...I just want to do this on my own. I need to do it on my own. It means less people are involved and it'll make the whole adoption process a lot easier to handle." she said and Puck was almost ready to argue when his phone buzzed loudly. Pulling it from his pocket, Rachel's number popped up;

Berry: _Finn just showed up at my house. Can you warn his mom? I think he and I are long overdue for a well needed chat._

Puck sighed and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes looked up questioningly,

"Finn just showed up at Rachel's house. If she can talk him around, maybe we'll get our male lead back a lot quicker than we thought."

***

**A/N: Yay! That's Sectionals part one over and done! I'm pretty proud of the Puck telling Finn bit actually, it made me laugh (which is kinda sad given I wrote it and all). And Rachel's little monologue is a sampling of a one-shot I'm planning on doing one day. And I had more Mike! Again, another tiny bit, but he's got more lines than Matt and Santana anyway! There's more Puckleberry, and I know I said the pamphlet title would come up but that won't be until about chapter 8 so my apologies. But I'm going to do some more Artie/Tina/Rachel/Puck moments next chapter so hopefully that'll make up for it.**

**Next chapter: Finn and Rachel talk, Quinn and Finn might talk and Puck will get a whole lot sweeter (because sweet Puck is way better than arsehole Puck). And........SECTIONALS!!!! :P**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter up quickly, I started back at school the other day and my mother wants me to actually do all of my homework this year. But least I have study periods now and I can write during then! **

**And now the review replies, because I'm loving all the new names that come up, as well as it makes me so very happy to see all the names that have been here since the start ('cause in my mind, 6 chapters is A LOT!).**

_. – _**Damn! It's really obvious isn't it? I need to work on my sneakiness with this story! So yeah, the drama is majorly heating up now.**

_HOLLYZ _– **An update! :) I'm slowly getting better at fast updates now!**

_distorted realities – _**Yeah, I feel terrible for how mean I am. Major virtual group hug for her?**

_bjaarcy – _**Aww yay! Glad you like it. Hehe yeah I do write during class, mainly when I'm not paying attention I sit there and scribble on scrap bits of paper. Yay! Can't wait for an update! **

_Ch3lsBishop – _**Omg same! I love Brittany! Between her and Finn they've got the best one-liners and random facial expressions. Yeah, Quinn is a bit hypocritical, but she's coming around now. LOL. I think I'm just going to fill this story with random connections that make up twisted circles. Aww no prob. **

_sweetcaroline1986 – _**Aww thanks! Hehe I was wondering during the episode why Rachel never actually asked Puck to do it with her, cuz secretly you know he would've. Yeah in the next two chapters, get ready for the crap to fly. **

_GleeBaby – _**Thank you!!!! OMG! I know! I'm obsessed. Upto season 6 now!**

_Literati Lover – _**Aww sorry! I'm going to try and make Quinn a little more likeable soon...hopefully. And yeah, we'll do some picking on Finn too. :)**

_violent-smurf – _**LOL! I loved that bit! "I just really like Artie okay!". That scene like majorly increased my love for Puck. OMG yes! Tina and Artie would have the best kids! Even better than Rachel and Kurt's very cute, very loud babies. Of course. I'm like writing a list of bonus scenes I need to write in here. And oh my god! I didn't know about the Music and Lyrics thing until you told me so I like leapt up from the computer and bolted to my copy of the DVD. And proceeded to scare the crap out of all my siblings with the squeals. Yeah poor Rachel, she does make a lot of mistakes that affect everyone (see; Dakota, telling Finn, Puck slushing her (not really a mistake on her part, but affects the glee kids anyway)). Hehe very true. Yeah, there was no way I was writing the Will/Terri scene. I cried like so hard during that, because he was crying and he looked ready to hit her and when she said she was going to get Quinn's baby, the look on his face. :( Aww glad I can help with a distraction. Hope it goes well. :)**

_...World – _**Hehe sorry about that, the pamphlet might just kill you a little longer. Care to share what you think though?**

_Gabi-in-wonderland – _**Oh gosh. Sorry? I don't want people to have bad feelings!**

_Stephlorhaze – _**Aww thanks! Yeah my Quinn is a little cruel, but she'll get nicer I promise! Yeah poor Finn. He's just so stupid you have to love him. Hehe I want Puck too. Him and all his gorgeous-ness. Naww thank you (again) so much!**

_quibbler149 – _**Hehe. I'm totally shite at subtleness aren't I?**

_mayball31695 – _**Aww no prob. I do like doing long chapters. Hehe thanks!**

_MissCharstar – _**Aww thanks! Will update soon!**

*******

**And so yeah. Should update soon, hopefully. If I can write it during the week I'll be up but if I can't there might be a wait because I have this drama excursion on the weekend and we're being driven to Sydney and back in one day – which is like 6 hours away from where I live. So yeah. Once again; **_bjaarcy_**'s **_'Tik Tok' _**and **_Ch3lsBishop_**'s **_'These Moments In Time' _**and that's about all.**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**


	7. Centre of Attention

**A/N: Again with the ahmazing reviews! *does spazzy little dance***** I seriously love you all! Sorry about the wait, high school is more evil than I remembered! Anyway, you'll have to wait one more chapter before you find out what's up with Rachel, my apologies, it just needed an entire chapter to itself. So enjoy part 2 of Sectionals anyway. Also next update I'm planning on changing the title of this story to 'Splinter' so if you want to alert it so you don't lose it. :)**

*******

**Chapter Seven: Centre of Attention**

Due to her dream of one day becoming a Broadway star and finally leaving Lima behind, Rachel chose to stick closely to a very strict and calculating afternoon schedule. Assuming she did not have Glee or dance practice, the majority of her afternoon was spent on homework. Rachel prided herself on her ability to have all her schoolwork finished days before it was due, she needed to have a perfect grade average, just in case Broadway failed – which it wouldn't – and she needed to chose another career path. Any spare time left over was spent heavily on the elliptical – good body tone would help her go far – as well as recording newer MySpace videos – anyone could be watching. While for the rest of the McKinley High population weekends were to be spent getting drunk, stoned and crudely enough, boned, Rachel preferred her weekends to be once of peaceful natures. She would go to her vocal classes and then teaching the younger children at her dance school before heading home where she and her fathers would garden, or as they were at the moment, renovate the house.

But unfortunately even future Broadway stars got sick and for the first time in a _very_ long time, Rachel Berry decided to say screw it to schedules. Miss Pillsbury had dropped her home and fussed over the fact neither of her fathers were home before leaving quite quickly, as though Rachel's 'sick' germs might kill her – Rachel had spotted her sitting in her car outside practically drowning in hand sanitiser.

Mourning the fact that there was no-one home to fret over her and force her into bed-rest and copious amounts of chicken noodle soup, Rachel pulled her baggiest and most unattractive pyjamas on and prepared to overindulge herself in frozen yoghurt, Mills and Boon novels and Nicholas Sparks film-adaptations. Sadly, she never made it that far; instead she gave into her heavy eyelids and an even heavier brain and curled up on the sofa and slept. Not even twenty minutes later, she jumped in shock as the doorbell began to frantically ring.

Sleepily rubbing her eyes Rachel wandered slowly to the door to find a tear-stained Finn hitting his head against the wall.

"Finn?" she mumbled, her eyes still blurry. He turned his head and offered a wet smile, wiping his nose childishly with his sleeve. "Umm...hi." he said and Rachel wearily opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. Gently taking his hand in hers, she lead him back into the living area before curling back into her cocoon of blankets. A light buzzing alerted her to a new message and she hit 'open' while Finn settled himself on the other end of the sofa.

Noah:_ call me when u wake up. need 2 know ur ok_

Smiling lightly she typed a reply then offered the slightly melted tub of frozen yoghurt to Finn.

"No thanks. I kinda feel like if I eat anything I'll have to throw up," he confessed and Rachel gave a slight smile, "Have to agree with you on that," she murmured.

Finn raised his eyebrows and she shook her head, "Never mind. Umm...did you need something? I mean...umm...are you here for a particular reason?"

At her question, Finn's resolve began to crumble and the tears started again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as Rachel shifted her way down the end of the sofa, intertwining her fingers in his. "I'm just a mess at the minute. I mean I thought the baby was mine. I thought I was Drizzle's dad," he sobbed and Rachel squeezed his fingers,

"I know you did. We all did. You're allowed be a mess," she soothed and Finn cried harder.

"I wanted her to be mine so badly. I was terrified when she told me, still am actually but I got used to it. And my mom – oh god my mom! What am I going to tell her?" he blathered and Rachel held back her own tears, humming gently,

"I don't know, Finn, I don't know."

"She's so excited. I caught her washing my old baby clothes the other day and Drizzle's not due for another four months. This is going to hurt her so much. I think I hate Quinn right now. How could she do this to me. To us. And how could Puck!" he swore and Rachel stiffened at the mention of Puck.

"Finn...you don't hate Quinn. It might feel like it right now, but if you talk to her. You both obviously care for each other, and this baby. You can get through it. As for Noah. He told me you've been friends since you were four, that's a lot of friendship to just throw away." she murmured and Finn shrugged,

"I've forgiven Puck for a lot of shit in that time and I think he just blew it. As for Quinn, she obviously didn't care enough for me if she just went and slept with my best friend,"

"They were drunk, Finn. And before you say that's not an excuse, remember that's exactly what we did. We got drunk and had sex," Rachel said forcibly and Finn's face flushed a crimson red,

"Yeah but you didn't get pregnant and you didn't lie about it," he whispered and Rachel's face burned, "We told Quinn straight up that we slept together and she spent weeks torturing you for it when she did the exact same thing with Puck."

"He wanted to tell you," Rachel blurted and Finn looked at her questioningly, "Noah. He wanted to tell you earlier than this. He told me. He wanted you to know he was the baby's dad but Quinn wouldn't let him. She had him jumping through hoops to prove he was good enough for her. He doesn't want to end up like his dad."

Finn's eyes widened a little and he half-crushed Rachel's hand in his own. "Uh...uh...that still doesn't mean anything. He could've still told me earlier! He didn't have to watch me try to deal with all the pressure when he could have helped. I knew there was something going on with them; I just chose to ignore it. I'm such an idiot," he sobbed and tears started to roll down Rachel's own cheeks.

"You're not an idiot, Finn. Quinn played you like she played everyone else. You need to talk to her," she whispered and Finn nodded,

"I know. I'm sorry I complained about Puck to you, I know you guys are like best friends now."

Rachel smiled, "It's alright, he's been there for me a fair bit the last few weeks. You should probably talk to him too, let him explain his side before you take Quinn's word too seriously."

Finn wiped his eyes before squeezing her hand, "Thanks Rachel. For everything. How are you going? I mean with everything that's happened," he asked and Rachel shrugged,

"It's alright. Better than I expected. Noah, Tina and Artie have all been really great to me lately and Britt, Matt and Mike are starting to approach me more than they used to."

"I'm really sorry about that. I mean how Quinn turned almost everyone else against you but she still accepted me back. You didn't deserve it," he said, leaning back into the sofa and curling Rachel in next to him.

"Its okay, Finn. I've recovered. It takes a lot more than that to bring Rachel Berry down."

Finn grinned, "Of course it does. I still want to thank you. You've been amazing to me these past few months. And I know I've screwed up far too many times for you to truly forgive me but I like being here with you, talking like this."

Rachel smiled at his words and wiped away the drying tears from her face. Finn chuckled and used the pad of his thumb on the corner of her eyes where more tears were building. Leaning down he gently pressed his mouth against hers before gauging her reaction.

"Finn..." she whispered and he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh," he murmured before kissing her again. Smiling lightly Rachel gave in and kissed him back. Several minutes passed before they broke apart and Rachel frowned.

"Finn...I...I can't. Not with all this baby drama and you and Quinn fighting, and Noah. I can't do this," she babbled and Finn nodded,

"I know. I'm sorry too. I need to talk to Quinn and you and Puck obviously have something. He adores you at the moment," Finn agreed and Rachel's face flushed,

"He doesn't. He's just being a good friend," she denied and Finn raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"Yeah, because good friends totally barge into the girls toilets like a madman because they're scared you'll cry yourself to death."

Rachel glared, "Finn. Shut up."

Finn laughed and hugged her close to his side, "Alright, for now. So what are we watching?"

***

Later that night after she had kicked Finn out before her fathers came home – they still hadn't climbed back aboard the 'we love Finn Hudson' boat – and managed to force some actual food down her throat. Rachel wandered back up to her bedroom planning to have another nap before she went anywhere near her stack of homework. A light beeping from her phone warned her of the multiple missed calls and texts waiting behind. Sighing she rolled over and fumbled for the phone.

Mercedes: _Is white-boy still coming to Sectionals? If you scared him off again..._

Kurt: _Sweetie, I understand that you aren't well but if you dare come to school in sweatpants again I will slushie you._

Mike: _m mom totally said britt and i can plan a party for after sectionals. you in?_

Noah: _**how'd things with finn go? u feeling any better? **_

Laughing slightly, Rachel chose to ignore the messages from Merecedes and Kurt, choosing instead to send Mike a quick reply – _Sounds good. I'll ask – _before highlight Puck's message again. Sighing she began to type.

_Things with Finn are fine. We talked it out._

She hit send and laughed as a reply popped up almost automatically.

_**good to hear**__**. and u?**_

_I'm fine. Just really tired. _

_**take care of yourself. its not badass of me 2 worry so much**_

_:P I'm fine. My dads have a doctor's appointment for me tomorrow._

_**good. want me 2 come with u?**_

_No thanks. I'm a big girl Noah, I can do it myself._

_**just offering. whatd u and finn talk about?**_

_You. And Quinn. And the baby._

_**sorry if it was awkward. kinda my fault.**_

_It's fine. He said he'll try and talk to you and Quinn soon. __He just needs time._

_**thank u. that was totally ur doing wasnt it?**_

_Maybe. I do try my best._

_**i know u do. anything else interesting?**_

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. Should she tell him? Taking a deep breath, she finally typed back.

_Finn kissed me._

The minute the 'message sent' icon popped up, Rachel regretted it. A long gap of silence swelled with no new message. Clicking new message, preparing to bombard Puck with 'sorry' messages, Rachel began typing only to have another message pop up.

_**did he now? awful quick of him**_

_It's not like that Noah. I can't see him like that anymore. He's messed up over Quinn._

_He needs time and so do I. I'm fine with guys only being my friends right now._

_**good to hear. gotta go – midget is calling for dinner.**_

Rachel's face fell as she read his quick brush-off. Rolling over, she hoped to dear god that she hadn't ruin her relationship with one of the most important people in her life right now.

***

Several blocks away, Puck sat half-miserably on the sofa listening to his sister babble on about the book she had read in class that day and his mother gush about how excited she was to hear him sing at Sectionals on Saturday.

Running his hand gently over his cellphone, Puck recalled the stab of jealousy he felt when Rachel mentioned Finn kissing her, despite her exclamations that it meant nothing. He sighed, just like them sleeping together meant nothing.

"Noah? Are you listening to me?" his mother asked and he looked up distractedly, "Wha?"

"Noah, I asked you a question. Have you given any thought to my request of you dating a nice Jewish girl?" she asked and his sister giggled. Shooting her a glare, Puck shook his head,

"Ma, I've been distracted. I'll get on it soon," he replied shortly and his mother raised her eyebrows,

"Distracted by what? Girls? Specifically Jewish ones?" she said and he groaned,

"Ma! Give it a rest. I'll give you Jewish grandkids when I'm thirty, not now."

Puck sighed, his poor mother was getting a grandchild now, just not a Jewish one.

"Noah, do not mock your mother. I did not raise you like that. I just want you to be happy with a single girl who you can bring home to meet your mother and sister, not one of those tarty cheerleaders you enjoy parading around so much. I want you to be in a committed relationship like that lovely Finn Hudson has with that Quinn girl." she continued to lecture him.

Puck rested his head on the back of the sofa. He had met a nice Jewish girl for his mother. She just happened to be in love with the 'lovely Finn Hudson'.

_I'm fine with guys only being my friends right now._

He couldn't catch a break these days could he? Not with Quinn and his daughter, and now with Rachel taking some kind of weird anti-dating stance.

Let's just hope Sectionals are a little more successful for him, crazy Jewish mother in the audience and everything.

***

The final days before Sectionals were spent in tense situations. Despite his talk with Rachel, Finn still refused to be in the same room as Quinn and Puck and the chances of him accompanying the club to Sectionals were very slim. Kurt had already had several panic attacks including one when Matt accidently tore a hole in his costume and another when Rachel had left school for her doctor's appointment and never returned, Kurt swearing she had caught some kind of mutant voice-destroying disease that was going to completely destroy their Sectionals chances.

But by the time Saturday morning rolls around, a sense of calm has finally settled over the Glee club. Finn swore to Rachel he would show up, they have Jacob signed up should Finn change his mind, Matt was finally banned from going within two metres of the costume bag (they had an incident with bottle of soda and a can of silly-string during one of their afternoon jam/practice sessions. Kurt was not pleased) and Rachel was finally back to her regular psychotic 'I'm-a-star-and-you-know-it' personality.

Settling on the bus, Puck waved lightly to Rachel as her dad's car pulled up. She smiled softly at him as Miss Pillsbury rushed over to where they stood. Puck raised his eyebrows as she began engaging Mr Berry 1# and Mr Berry #2 in a fast-paced and frantic conversation. Rachel rolled her eyes and wandered over to where Tina and Artie were waiting for the wheelchair elevator to come down. As soon as she climbed on the bus, Rachel made a beeline to where Puck was sitting and squished herself in next to him, stealing one of his earphones.

"Hi." she said cheerfully and Puck laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hey to you too. What's with Miss P and your dads?" he asked and Rachel shook her head,

"I'm an only child. They worry," she answered and he laughed again before her face turned serious. "Finn's not coming. He texted me this morning."

"What?" Puck mouthed and Rachel pulled out her phone to show him.

_**Rach i'm sorry. I cant deal with this now. I'm not gunna make it today. Tell everyone I'm sorry.,**_

"Shit," Puck mumbled as the bus started to rumble into gear. Rachel shot him a look for his language before grinning.

"But you know what this means don't you?" she smirked and he looked at her questioningly, "Mr. Schue said I could have my _'Don't Stop Believing'_ solo back. Meaning since Finn isn't coming, you as the next best male lead, get to sing with me!"

"Serious?" he said, grinning at the look of pure enjoyment on Rachel's face, and the wide happy smile that spread across her lips..._dude! Stop thinking about her lips_, he mentally chastised himself.

"Well, I guess I could always ask Artie if you're not badass enough for it..." she said teasingly and Puck shook his head,

"As if! I'll do it with you and we'll blow them out of the park with our awesome badassed good-looking Jewish voices."

Rachel grinned back, "Alright. Now we're listening to my iPod now because you seriously need some cultured music."

"Bullshit babe! I'm not listening to the Wicked soundtrack, no matter what kind of creepy-ass musical crushes you and Kurt have on it."

***

If there was anything that Puck learnt from Sectionals it was number one; if the morning appears great – the afternoon is going to suck. Despite Rachel's exclamations that going last was a good thing, half the group immediately lost their confidence. That mixed with Finn's absence was leading into a spiralling downfall for the group. And it just got worse.

The minute the Jane Adams Girls started belting out 'And I Am Telling You', Puck decided they still had a chance, as he watched Rachel and Kurt comfort Mercedes at the end of their row.

When they rolled out on stage in wheelchairs and started singing 'Proud Mary', Puck got pissed. That was Artie's song. Artie who seriously looked as though he wanted to burst into tears from where he sat with Tina's hand clasped around his. Once intermission was called, Puck stormed out of the theatre ready to beat some juvie girls up (and don't say he can't hit girls because those girls came from juvie, meaning they're almost as badass as Puck is, minus the fact they got caught and Puck never has). Rachel's hand intertwined with his stopped him in his tracks as she pulled him over to everyone else. Miss Pillsbury was almost having a heart-attack as she called Mr. Schue. Artie was ramming himself into the wall while Kurt appeared to be doing yoga and Jacob stood in the corner, his pants a tell-tale wet. Wrinkling his nose, Puck dragged Rachel over to one of the sofas before her eyes lit up.

Pulling her phone out, she hit several buttons and Puck stared at her questioningly. She raised a finger to silence him before frowning.

"Finn Hudson. You had better get your arse down to Sectionals _now_. I do not care how bad you feel about yourself right now. The Jane Adams Girls stole two of our numbers and unless you show up before we go on with some replacement numbers, I swear I am withdrawing your co-captaincy and kicking you out of Glee before you can even think of apologising....No I don't want to hear any excuses....I don't care that your mom has the car, go borrow Mr. Schue's or something. _Just get here!_" she half-shouted. Hanging up lightly, Rachel smiled sweetly at them all,

"Finn's on his way. Jacob, if I were you I would go clean myself up and then go home. We don't need you anymore." she ordered and Puck grinned,

"You're scary when you don't get your way. It's kinda hot." he smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

***

If he thought he was pissed before, it was nothing compared to how pissed Puck got when the Haverbrook kids started to sing 'Don't Stop Believing'. That was going to be his and Rachel's song! Not caring that the poor deaf kids are kinda disabled, Puck was prepared to kick some ass (and don't give him that, 'but they're deaf kids' lecture because Kurt's gay and Puck still threw him in the garbage, and Artie's in a wheelchair but that didn't stop him from getting locked in a porta-potty). However before Puck could storm out, he spotted Rachel yelling up their row,

"Meeting in green room in _five_ minutes." before storming up the aisle, her phone out as she prepared to verbally abuse Finn until he showed up.

***

Almost ten minutes later, all of New Directions were bustling in the room they had been offered. Rachel, with her phone still plastered to her ear was ordering Kurt around, demanding that he put the curling irons on to heat and to set all their costumes out, before yelling down the phone at Finn again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Finn came flying in, face flushed and a stack of paper clutched in his fist,

"Jesus, Rachel! Stop yelling at me! I showed up didn't I!?" he panted and Rachel grinned wildly,

"That you did. Thank you, Finn. Now what song did you pick out? We're going to do 'Somebody to Love' as one." she chirped as she hugged Finn's side lightly.

Finn flushed, "Mr. Schue gave me the idea. We can do the Rolling Stones' 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. I though it suited our group," he murmured and Rachel nodded,

"Excellent. Britt, Santana, Matt and Mike. If you aren't at that table planning choreography in the next 20 seconds, I'm going to go all, as Noah calls it, 'creepy stalker, psychotic chick' on you." she ordered and the four shuffled off, Matt and Mike shooting Puck and each other huge grins.

"Everyone else. Get costumed up. Grab a set of sheet music from Finn. Kurt, get in the corner and get your fashionista freak on. I want everyone made up and hair done. Mercedes, have you got anything else in your repertoire? We need a ballad."

Mercedes shook her head, "Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're gunna sing," she admitted and Rachel frowned,

"No we agreed, the ballad is yours." she said and Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. Puck laughed,

"Rachel? Shut up? It's obviously not getting quite through your head. You're our star. Now you can stop bossing the rest of us and go pull out one of those songs you've been bragging about practising since you were four. Let's go!" he said and Rachel rolled her eyes at him,

"I would slap you right now if you weren't totally telling the truth."

***

If he said so himself, Puck knew they totally rocked Sectionals. Rachel managed to blow their ballad out of the park and as dumb as he normally was, Finn clearly picked a good song for them.

It was just the waiting that sucked.

Finally the judges wandered out of their room and all the show choirs were called to re-enter the stage. Puck spotted Miss Pillsbury shooting them thumbs-ups from where she sat with Jacob and he clearly ignored the section where he knew his mom and sister were sitting.

After what seemed like hours of agonising boredom, the announcer finally came onstage with the three judges. Clearly his throat rather disgustingly into the microphone, the announcer took a deep breath.

"The winner of the 2009, Western Ohio High School Show Choir Sectionals is........"

He paused, obviously having trouble with opening the tiny envelope. Next t him, Rachel dug her nails tightly into Puck's hand, the announcer cleared his throat again,

"...McKinley High's New Directions!"

The uproar that occurred was incredibly loud considering there were only twelve members of New Directions on stage. Brittany, Santana, Matt and Mike started to chant loudly onstage while Tina and Artie went wheeling across in victory. Next to Puck, Rachel gave a slight gasp before turning to him, a huge grin spreading across her face,

"We did it!" she squealed and he laughed,

"No, you did it. If you hadn't bossed us around and then managed to make Barbra Streisand rock, we couldn't have done it."  
he whispered back as she threw her arms tightly around his neck. Spinning her lightly, he ignored the feeling that his mother was probably staring daggers into the back of his head. Rachel broke away from him with a grin, choosing to throw her arms around Finn. Puck rolled his eyes and wandered over to Quinn, who was standing by herself, throwing an arm around her.

"What'd you think baby-mama? We do good?" he asked and she looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes as she gently rubbed her stomach,

"Yeah, we did good." she whispered.

***

The wait outside for the bus was definitely not quiet. The whole group was cheerfully singing at the top of their lungs, waving to the Haverbrook kids who had taken their loss quite well, and glaring at the Jane Adams girls who had not. Suddenly Mike started to jump up and down,

"My mom says victory party tomorrow! My place, 12:00. Bring swimmers! Oh and Puck? Don't you dare offer to clean my pool, my mom is not a cougar!" he shouted and Puck laughed. His smile soon faded as he spotted his mom exiting the building,

"Nooooooah!" a shrill shriek echoed around as his sister ran full-pelt towards him. Grinning once more, Puck lumped her small body into his arms as she chattered wildly,

"You were soooo good! Why did you tell me you sang so good? You made mom cry. And the girls you sing with are soooo pretty! Why don't you date them?" she burbled as he broke away from the rest of the group to speak to his mom.

"Hey Ma. What'd you think?" he asked and his mother smiled at him, her eyes still tearstained,

"Oh Noah. You do manage to make your poor mother proud. Congratulations, you are all so talented," she said and he smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Told ya we were."

"But Noah dear. That lovely young girl who sang first. The Barbra Streisand song. I swear I saw her wearing a Star of David. Have you been hiding the fact you have met a Jewish girl? Once who goes to our Temple no less? Why would you hide that?"

Puck rolled his eyes, and the bus behind them beeped its horn loudly. Never in his whole life had Puck been so grateful for the impatience of bus-drivers. They were truly excellent at diverting the attention of crazy Jewish mothers from equally crazy-Jewish glee members.

***

**A/N:**** So, so sorry about the wait. But there should** **be another chapter up like really, really soon! But care to share thoughts on this one anyway? And I know – I made Rachel save the day rather than Finn. Oh well.**

**Anyway – importance. Glee is back soooooooon! I'm epically excited. Even though Australia is kinda lame and still hasn't advertised it, so I don't think we get it for another coupla weeks now. :( But promos and pictures and videos make me feel loads more better.**

**Normally I would write the review replies out here but because I wanted this up really quickly, I might PM the responses instead. Will write up replies here next time.**

**:P**


	8. The Party Scene

**A/N: Bom, bom, bom. Its chapter eight which means…party at Mike's! Well for the characters at least. Plus we finally get an inkling as to what's up with Rachel…okay actually I just give it away. Anyway…enjoy! Small note; Changed Rachel from a vegan to just a vegetarian, and I'm pretty sure her dads are named Hiram and Leroy so we'll just go with that – Hiram can be the little white one (dad) and Leroy can be the tall, black one (daddy). We cool? **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Party Scene**

In truth, Puck had been to a _lot _of high school parties. Mainly post-football games where the biggest fun is watching some of the idiots attempt beer pong and hitting on the less-prudish Cheerios. But there's something about a Gleek party, even when hosted by Mike and Brittany, that seems a whole lot more satisfying.

Admittedly the party isn't exactly huge; the twelve glee kids and Miss Pillsbury, who's been standing in the kitchen with Mike's parents, Rachel's dads and Finn's mom for the better part of an hour (none of them missed her tearstained eyes and had guessed things with Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schue hadn't gone well – Brittany and Rachel had been bestowing hugs regularly since she had shown up).

The Chang living room had been turned into Gleek heaven with Rock Band plugged in and several very serious competitions were in full force – Puck swears he heard Kurt and Artie betting their solos on who would win. Once side of the room had multiple card tables set up with food and the sliding doors were flung open to reveal a homemade dance floor on the back porch.

Sure they weren't all picture-perfect high-school clichés, and as good as it was; Mercedes' dad's punch wasn't really the idea of Puck's perfect drink, but so far everything seemed to be going well. Assuming Finn would ever stop glaring at him and Quinn.

"Star? Dad and I are going to leave now. You going to be okay?" Rachel's 'daddy' (the tall, black one) said as he came over to sit next to her on the sofa. Nodding, Rachel leant her head against his shoulder,

"Yeah. Tina brought her car and she said I can stay with her tonight or she can drop me home if I need to," she said and her daddy smiled,

"Okay. Dad and I had a chat with Miss Pillsbury to reassure her everything's fine but she would like to meet with you again soon."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Daddy, I'm fine. I swear I've been in her office so many times lately, people think I'm chronically depressed or a total high-school dropout. And I currently have a mountain-sized pile of pastel pamphlets floating on my desk. I'm pretty sure I can deal,"

Leroy laughed, "I know, Star. We're just worried. Besides, you smile and sing too much to be depressed and your dad would kill you if you even attempted dropping out of school. Just call us if you need to." he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as he began walking out the door, "Oh hello, Noah."

Puck smiled lightly as Leroy passed him, before plopping down next to Rachel on the sofa, pulling her into his side.

"How you doing Miss Totally-Helped-Us-To-Beat-The-Other-Team's-Asses?" he whispered and Rachel smirked,

"As much as I love that nickname, it's a little long isn't it?" she asks and Puck shrugs,

"We can always call you Miss THUTBUTOTA. Thutbutota; it has a nice ring to it. Perfect idea for a baby name. Hey Quinn!" he yelled and Rachel laughed, Quinn span around from where she was standing next to the food table.

"What?" she snapped and Puck raised his eyebrow,

"Well Miss Hormonal. Berry and I came up with an awesome baby name. What do you think about Thutbutota? Kinda like Thumbelina but way more badass!" he said with a cheeky smirk plastered across his face. Quinn stared at him irately,

"Thutbutota? _Thutbutota? _What kind of baby name do you think that is? Did your mom drop you on your head as a child? We are not naming _my _baby Thutbutota. We're not naming my baby anything!" she spat, shadowing her words to Finn after the Drizzle-disaster. Puck raised his hands in surrender,

"Sorry Q. Didn't realise I hit a nerve." he hugged Rachel closer to him, "At least I can still call you Thutbutota."

Rachel glared, "Noah, I have been called a _lot _of offensive nicknames in my life and Thutbutota is right up there alongside Man-hands and Treasure Trail." she said, standing up to join Tina and Artie outside.

Puck pouted, "Fine then. Don't appreciate my totally badass baby naming skills."

Rachel grinned at him from over her shoulder as Tina pulled her into the awkward dance she and Artie were conducting, shifting each other around Artie's whirling wheelchair, the sparkling lights flashing madly. After several minutes, Tina pushed Rachel lightly so that she fell into Artie's lap, before grabbing the handles and spinning it. Puck laughed as Rachel's excited and happy shrieks echoed across the yard and Kurt turned the music up.

Puck lightly settled himself in one of the cushioned chairs on the porch, watching almost all the Glee kids dancing around like maniacs to whatever lame craphouse 80s song Mike had deemed awesome that week (Puck swore Mike was totally Mr. Schue's like long-lost Asian cousin), not particularly caring that Mercedes was aiming a camera into everyone's faces and Kurt was creepily dancing far too close to Finn. The song soon changed to a soft ballad and Finn edged away from Kurt, only to lead Rachel gently away from Artie and Tina and envelope her in his arms, slowly swaying (completely off-time) to the music. Puck fought against the bile that rose in his throat and the urge to rip Rachel out of Finn's arms before noticing that Quinn had curled herself into the corner of the sofa inside, sadly watching the scene outside, her hands clasped around her tiny bump of a stomach. Puck pulled himself out of his chair and strolled back inside, sitting himself as close to Quinn as he dared.

"You okay?" he murmured, ignoring the pained look on her face as she watched Finn whispering cheerfully into Rachel's hair. Quinn shrugged tiredly,

"I'm alright. It's just hard to watch them be so...coupley...and knowing that I'm the one that pushed them together."

Puck chuckled, "They're not together. Berry told me that she's going through some personal shit at the minute and won't date. So basically Finn has no chance 'cause when she sets her mind to something, nothing can change it." he says and Quinn looks up surprised,

"Really? You'd never guess with her...but...you guys are really close nowadays aren't you? I mean you're always trailing her around school and that." she asks and Puck nods,

"We good-looking Jews have a strong need to stick together." he says and Quinn sighs, "it's just that...Rachel gets really clingy and yet not at the same time. Like since you totally ostracized her a coupla weeks ago she wanders around alone again, but you see her sitting at the back of the cafeteria looking as though she's daring someone to sit near her, but silently begging them too anyway. And she's really pissy lately. I mean she's a vegetarian and I get that but she totally threw the biggest spaz the other day about Mike and I eating hamburgers. Started spouting crap about how much that cow suffered and how we're meant to respect them and shit. She sounded like my mom when she goes on about the evilness of bacon. But otherwise she's cool. She doesn't care about all the picky things like Santana and the other Cheerios do, it's all about singing and music for her, and I get that. It's our own way to escape."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and Puck flushes, amazed at his own ability to rant. _And about Rachel Berry no less, _he thinks to himself.

"Umm...yeah. What're you gonna do about living arrangements? I mean, is Finnessa going to kick you out?"

Quinn shakes her head, "I'm still staying at Finn's. I'm pretty sure his mom is the only reason why I haven't been kicked out yet. So I'm planning on swapping between Santana and Brittany's houses so I don't have to spend too much time around the Hudson house, distressing Finn."

He ran his hand over his scalp, "I told my mom about the baby." he blurted, "She chucked the biggest bitch-fit over the fact we hid it from everyone for so long, and then another fit over the fact you're not Jewish, and she compared me to my dad and the Nazis a fair bit she calmed down eventually. She said if you need anything to go see her and if Finnessa does kick you out, you can come stay with us."

A watery smile spreads across Quinn's face, "Thanks Puck. It's really sweet of you." gripping his hand tightly, she presses a light kiss against his cheek. A comfortable silence drifts over them as they watch the rest of the club outside, Finn and Rachel still slowly dancing together. Suddenly Quinn squeaks softly,

"Oh." she whispers. Puck swiftly turns in panic as she grabs his hand and presses it to her abdomen. He raises his eyebrows just a gentle pressure presses against his fingers.

"She's kicking?" he murmurs and she nods, grinning widely. Puck moves his hand around her stomach in awe, his smile getting bigger everytime he feels the soft tap of his daughter's foot. Outside, the tempo of the song speeds up dramatically.

Inside Puck and Quinn sit in silence, grinning at the baby's kicks and ignoring all the unresolved tension from Finn's glares when a shout echoes around.

"Finn...careful...I need you to stop," Rachel half-shrieks as Finn twirls her around by the hand. Her face blanches a grey-white colour and her breathing breaks up into shallow pants,

"Rach? What's wrong?" Finn begins to panic as she breaks away from his arm and bolts inside and up the stairs. Worried looks are exchanged as Finn looks ready to burst into tears. Puck slowly drops his hand from Quinn's stomach and prepares to race after Rachel when he spots the look on Quinn's face. Her cheerful smile has been faded and replaced by a worried look of recognition. Trudging up the stairs, Puck ruffles his own hair in confusion.

* * *

It becomes almost an unspoken rule that something is seriously wrong the minute Rachel Berry misses Glee. Of them all, everyone has missed at least one or two practises because of doctor's appointments or additional practices. Except Rachel, who manages to show up to every practice. Until now. This stresses Mr. Schue out because she's the only one who gets _every _one of his musical theatre references and he can't handle the blank stares from the others. It stresses Puck out because she's refusing to answer his text messages and frankly he still doesn't understand his math homework. It stresses Quinn out because Puck keeps pacing, and the baby keeps kicking and she _really, really _wants a piece of bacon. Its stressing Finn out because as much as he denies it, seeing Quinn grimace still makes him want to protect her and it stresses Brittany out because she thinks her cat and the gay sharks banded together to eat Rachel. None of this pleases the other members of the group at all, because like Mr. Schue said when they presented their song to him, Vocal Adrenaline is most likely hard at work for Regionals and New Directions should be too...assuming Puck ever stops pacing long enough to put his phone down.

"Aha! She texted back!" he shouts suddenly as his phone releases a loud series of beeps. Kurt and Mercedes share a pointed look before Kurt makes a heart out of his fingers, "he luuuuurves her!" he mouths and Mercedes rolls her eyes and nods.

"'Ate a bad salad. Got food poisoning. Sorry'" Puck reads aloud and frowns, "she's not here because of food poisoning? Food poisoning? This is Rachel Berry we're talking about right? The girl who once managed to come first in a dance competition despite having the chicken pox, and she's letting food poisoning hold her down?" He begins to reply when Quinn pipes up from her seat,

"Puck? Have you ever had food poisoning before? Half the time you can't move for the fear of being sick everywhere. There's no way Rachel could've shown up." she said and Finn nods in agreement,

"Plus if her dads got wind of her being sick, neither of them will let her leave the house for a week. I'm sure she's fine. You're kinda acting like my mom does everytime we go to a party." he says and Puck's frown deepens.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean I have to like it." he mutters and knowing grins are given around the room.

* * *

The entire Glee club knows the minute Rachel returns to school by the fact they all spotted Puck tearing his way down the hallways towards her locker, slamming into her side and squeezing her in a tight hug, ignoring the whistles from Matt and Mike, both of whom couldn't resist giving him shit for becoming so whipped.

Glee that afternoon was spent in a flurry of movement as Mike and Brittany attempted to show Finn how to properly do the dance steps, while Santana and Matt sat at the back of the room making scathing comments and laughing. In the front row Rachel was curled up, half-asleep against Puck's chest, while Quinn rested her head on his other side, her hands stroking her baby-belly gently. Laughing, Finn sat himself down next to Quinn and leant over to poke Rachel softly.

"Tired are we?" he asked and she grunted,

"Shud'up. I'm sick." she coughed weakly and Finn smirked,

"Maybe we should call Mrs. Schue and get you back on Vitamin D?" he commented and Rachel groaned louder,

"Noooo. That stuff hurts my head." she moaned and Puck kissed her head lightly in sympathy.

Finn snorted, "And it did send you slightly insane so maybe it's not a good idea..." he trailed off just as Rachel's eyes popped open,

"Like you can talk Finn. You texted me at 3.00 o'clock in the morning, telling me stories about each of the cowboys on your wallpaper and when I didn't reply, you rang my phone until I did!" she argued back and Finn's face coloured a bright red as Kurt sniggered in the background.

Stifling a laugh, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat just as Brittany spoke up,

"Mr. Schue? Do they make a chastity belt for guys?" she asked sweetly and everyone raised their eyebrows. Matt gave a bark of laughter,

"It's called marriage!" he mocked until Mr. Schue shot him a look, "Umm...sorry, Mr. Schue."

"I'm not sure, Britt. Why?" he replied and Brittany bit her lip in confusion.

"'Cause I think we need to get Puck and Finn one so they can stop getting people pregnant." she answered and both Quinn and Rachel stiffened. Puck frowned,

"Why does Finn need one? He didn't knock anyone up." he said and Brittany shrugged,

"Oh. I thought that 'cause Rachel throws up like Quinn all the time, Finn made her pregnant as well." she said simply and Puck's frown deepened. From her position under his arm, Rachel squirmed lightly as everyone turned to stare at her in shock. She managed to pull from his grip before bolting from the room in tears.

Puck swore as he tore from his seat and took off after her, leaving a shell-shocked Finn clutching Quinn's hand tightly in his own.

* * *

Puck managed to catch up with Rachel just outside the school's front doors, pulling her tightly in his arms as she weakly sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Everything's gunna be fine." he murmured into her hair before she pulled away violently.

"No it's not!" she yelled, "It's not going to okay, Noah! I'm sixteen and can barely look after myself, let alone a baby. The father of said baby thought for months that he was the dad of another girl's baby and deny it all he wants, he still wants to be the dad to that baby. Practically the whole Glee club hates me, so there's no way I'll get any of the support they gave Quinn, and don't you dare say you'll help me, because you have your own baby to look out for, and I just...want to be alone!" she choked on more sobs as she pulled fully out of his grip and ran towards her car.

Puck remained where she had left him, his shirt wet with her tears and his head pounding a loud rhythm as his own eyes began to burn. They were all in deep shit now.

As much as she wanted to speed out of that carpark as fast as she could, Rachel distantly remembered her father's number one rule about driving his car; no driving while upset. Instead she rested her head on the steering wheel and let the tears run faster down her face. Lifting her hand lightly, she pressed it against her still-flat stomach, feeling the slight hardness that signified her baby.

"I've screwed everything up!" she muttered, sobs still wracking her body.

Suddenly there was a slight tapping on the window and she frowned unhappily, winding the window down.

"Noah, I told you to leave me alone!" she cursed only to look up and see Quinn Fabray standing outside the car, a sad smile on her face.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! So, so sorry about the really long wait on this. Real life caught up on me. BUT I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so it should be up as soon as it's done. So thank you to everyone who review last chapter; I love you all!**

**:)**


End file.
